


Stop pretending

by Adsagsona



Series: Pretend [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax searches Chuck out after Donna's death, not knowing how to deal with his best friend's grief.<br/>Chuck and Jax become friends and Jax convinces him to stay. Then Chuck gets a phonecall from his dad... Raleigh's been found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a follow up story on Pretend, the short fluff I've written a while ago. This story is promising to be long, so I hope you're in for the ride. Enjoy!
> 
> Please note that this story is completely AU, timelines are botched etc etc. Jax Teller is the character from the end of season one/beginning of season two, which makes him about three years older than Raleigh Becket and eight years to Chuck Hansen.

It had been a long day, that was the least one could say. Jax Teller had helped his friend Opie up from the ground, where his wife had laid dead at his feet.  
It had taken every ounce of strength left in his body to get Opie home.  
After driving home himself, Jax had been enveloped in his mother’s arms, but he wanted to be left alone, preferring the dark of his son’s room.

When Wendy came to him, he knew what she was trying to do. In some way he still cared for his ex-wife, but not like she wanted him to, that had been one of the biggest mistakes in his life to date.  
However, he could not regret the birth of his son. Jax had admitted to himself that he had not been looking forward to having a child, but right now he felt like a father, more than ever.  
And he was proud of his son, who had proved to be a fighter. All the Tellers were. 

“I’m going to clear my head a bit, can you look after him for the night?” Jax half whispered as to not wake Abel. His lips twisted in a sad smile when he saw the look Wendy gave him, the one that told him that she had wanted a lot more of him than the task to babysit, but she would because she thought they still had a chance to become a family again.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Jax murmured as he passed her by, briefly kissing her forehead as he went out towards his bike. He heaved a deep sigh and put on his glasses first, before fishing his gloves out of his pocket. He had no idea where he would ride to, but he wanted to get out of Charming for a change.  
Opie’s grief had hit Jax hard and the helplessness he had felt at seeing his best friend so devastated, left him empty.  
Strapping the helmet, he kickstarted his bike swiftly and drove off, trying to think as little as possible about everything that had happened that night.

Coming at a crossing he briefly considered where to go, before just taking a chance and driving in the direction of Oakland. He knew how to pass by the other MC’s territories without being seen and for the moment he had no beef with any of them.  
After a few miles he passed a small motel and spotted a familiar truck.  
Jax slowed down for a moment but then rode on, telling himself that he had made a mistake and that the Australian he had met two days ago would be long gone by now.

After another two miles Jax cursed softly under his breath and turned, riding back towards the same motel he had passed a couple of minutes ago. If the truck was really from Chuck, he would be there and… Jax needed someone to talk to, someone who did not belong with the Sons. He just needed a friend.

As he stopped next to the truck, he spotted the familiar insignias of Striker Eureka and Gypsy Danger on the back. He smiled when he recognised them, now knowing for sure that it was Chuck who had taken up residence in one of the rooms.  
He took off his gear swiftly, hanging his helmet on one of the handles of the bike.  
Jax made sure his bike was steady before walking up to the front desk and asking for Chuck Hansen, claiming that he was a friend.  
When the man directed him to motelroom six, Jax quietly walked through the open hallways and over the landing.  
The lights were still on in the room, which made it a little less awkward for Jax to be there.  
He knocked.

It took some time before he could hear shuffling at the other side of the door and when the door opened just far enough for Jax to notice Chuck on the other side, he took one step so that he would stand in the lamplight in front of the door.

“Hey Chuck.” Jax said slowly and the door went open wider, revealing a slightly dishevelled Chuck Hansen, dressed in only sweatpants, and with a baseball bat clutched in his right hand. Jax’ eyes flashed to the bat for a moment before raising his eyebrows in question, nodding to the bat.

“You were expecting someone?” He asked and Chuck shook his head.

“You can’t be careful enough these days… you carry that knife of yours too every time I see you.” Chuck answered in a straight voice and Jax glanced briefly at the large hunting knife strapped to his belt, before nodding.  
Chuck had seen some violence as well in his lifetime and Jax acknowledged that.  
The Australian took a step back, tilting his head to indicate that Jax could step into the room.

“Should I ask how you found me?” Chuck asked as he set the bat down near the door, closing it behind the biker. He fished his shirt from the bed and quickly pulled it over his head.  
Jax ducked his head a little, giving a small smile before sitting down in the only chair occupying the room.

“Went for a drive and recognised the truck.” He explained briefly as Chuck walked to the small refrigerator, taking out two beers and handing one to Jax before sitting on the bed and opening his own.

“I didn’t think I would see you again.” Chuck murmured before he took a sip from the bottle, noticing how Jax picked at the label instead of really drinking. The VP had a lot on his mind, that was quite clear even to Chuck, who barely knew the man.  
They had shared something intimate though, however brief, and Chuck felt like he owed Jax, and the least he could do was listen.

“Yeah.. didn’t think so either. I thought you would be long gone by now, man, what happened? And here of all places.” Jax glanced around, but the surroundings weren’t half bad. Chuck had seen much worse and he shrugged, unimpressed.

“My first thought was to get the hell out of California but… yeah… I…” Chuck rolled his eyes. “Ranoutofgas.” He ended his sentence.

Jax barked out a laugh when he heard and shook his head.

“You pilot a Jaeger but you let your car run out of gas? Come on, man!” He almost hiccupped, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Chuck leaned forward, swatting Jax gently against his head, making Jax look up.

“I’m used to a Jaeger, not a car… I didn’t think to stop for gas on the way out of Charming, okay? Had other things on my mind, yeah?”  
As both men looked at each other, Jax pressed his lips together and nodded. 

“Yeah, I get that.” He answered. He ran a hand through his hair and was surprised when he found Chuck still leaning towards him, with now a gentle pad to the knee.

“Come on Jax, tell me what’s going on with you. You don’t stop at a motel for a guy you hardly know just because of it… Least I can do is listen to you, yeah, not going to judge you.” Chuck said softly.  
Although Jax could pretty easily guess people’s personalities, he was a bit at a loss with Chuck. He had not expected the other to be so gentle towards him.

“My son came home today.” Jax blurted out and he could see that it took the other man by surprise, Chuck sitting up on the bed. “A lot of stuff happened… my best friend…” Jax sighed, frowning, trying to get the words out. “My best friend’s wife was murdered today because they mistook her for him. I had no idea what to tell him.”

“You don’t have to tell him anything, there is nothing you can do to make it better.” Chuck quietly told Jax and the biker looked up at Chuck, seeing the pain in the Australian’s eyes. Jax hand known loss as well, but Chuck, for his young age, had seen perhaps too much.

“I wanted to help… so badly..” Jax uttered and then he leaned back, the beer still in one hand. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, why I came here. I guess I just…” Jax cut off his words and set the beer down, making a motion to get up.

“I shouldn’t have come here, burden you with this, you have stuff of your own to work out.” Jax took a step towards the door, but was held back midstride by a hand resting on his arm. Chuck had quickly stood and took a step to his side so that he was facing Jax.

“I’m guessing there wasn’t anyone else you could talk to.” Chuck looked into Jax’ eyes and Jax nodded. He would have liked to talk to Tara, but she was angry with him and it was always difficult to tell where he stood with her.  
Chuck had offered him a simple friendship, of just being there without asking too much questions, without the insignia of the club hanging over him. He was Chuck Hansen, bad ass Jaeger pilot, and Jax had the feeling that Chuck could prove to be a great friend.  
But he did not want to drag him into club business.

“Not without complications.” Jax answered.

He only briefly startled when Chuck wrapped his arms around him, accepting the hug and returning it, his arms coming up to embrace Chuck and keeping him close. Jax revelled in the closeness of it, in the warmth of just being held by someone else. 

Chuck stepped back and seemed to make a decision. His fingers caressed over the leather of Jax’ cut before pushing it off his shoulders. Jax grasped at it immediately, holding it to his body and taking Chuck by the shoulder.

“I’m not into guys, Chuck.” Jax stated softly. He did not want to hurt the other, but he had not come here to for a quick fuck. He had done that enough and it hadn’t helped him one bit, not to forgive and certainly not to forget. 

Chuck smiled broadly and shook his head.  
“I know, Teller.” He answered as he rested his hands over Jax’s, on the leather cut. “Let me ask you this, when you offered to kiss me… what were you thinking about then? Because you’re not into guys.” 

Jax frowned as he thought of his reasons.

“I saw your grief and I wanted to comfort you, to give you a chance to say goodbye.” He answered as he did not move. 

“Let me return the favour then… stay the night so you can at least get some sleep. You might think more clearly in the morning.” It was an open offer, one Jax could easily refuse, but he found that he did not want to. He moved his hands underneath Chuck’s, sliding the cut from his shoulders. Chuck retracted his hands and let Jax fold the cut neatly, laying it back down over the chair.  
Then he toed off his sneakers and the hoodie he sported over his white t-shirt. 

Chuck glanced back over his shoulder for a brief moment before he walked around the bed, pulling back the blankets and settled between them. Jax did not hesitate anymore, but slid underneath the blankets as well.  
He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, before looking at Chuck.  
The Australian glanced back before holding his arm up so that Jax could press himself against Chuck, an arm over his chest, his hand over the other’s heart, his head on Chuck’s shoulder.  
It took a minute longer before Jax seemed to relax, his breathing more even than before. Chuck briefly squeezed Jax’ hand before leaning over and flipping the light switch, bathing the room in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax wakes up in Chuck's bed and asks Chuck to stay in Charming. Chuck wants to take him up on the offer, but are the other guys of the club going to let him in?

The next morning Jax awoke in a similar manner to what he was used to, with a warm body beside him.   
What startled him a little in those first few seconds, was the short ginger hair sticking out from under the blankets, and the sturdy body pressed against him. The feeling reminded him of earlier days when he stayed over at Opie’s house when he was younger, falling asleep while playing videogames or drinking together.

Chuck took that moment to turn around towards Jax, finding Jax’ body and curling up to him, fast asleep. And then it seemed like Chuck’s brain was catching up on him. He opened his eyes, seemed to startle as well, and scooted back to his own place on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

“G’morning.” He mumbled and frowned. “Right, you knocked on my door last night… Thought I’d been dreaming.” Chuck yawned.

“Yeah.” Jax answered as he lay back, looking towards the ceiling. “Thanks for letting me stay, man, first time in a long while I slept this good.”

“No problem… it’s what friends are for.” Chuck shrugged and that shook Jax awake all of a sudden. The funeral. His best friend was going to need him today and Jax was determined to be there for Opie. He needed to be there.

“There is something I need to do before the funeral.” Jax mumbled as he got out of bed, stretching his hand out to his cut and shrugging it over his shoulders. He turned around towards the bed.

“Would you… are you planning on staying?” Jax asked and Chuck bit his lower lip. He actually had planned on driving on, but he could really use a friend, one who did not know too much of his past.

“If you want me here, sure.” Chuck therefore answered and the beaming smile Jax sent his way was absolutely worth it. 

“Come by after the funeral, I’ll ask the guys if we could use another mechanic. If you want, that is… Think about it.” Jax said before flashing another small smile and walking out of the door. 

Chuck leaned back against the wall, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. In two days time he had met Jax and about all of the Sons, got his car repaired, got kissed… and now that same man was asking him if he wanted a job, wanted to stay.  
It had not been in his plan, but he was thinking about accepting Jax’ offer.  
He would return to the Dome in due time, but he would very much like to have a time out.

So Chuck decided to pack up his things and pay for his room, leaving it open if he would return or not.   
Since his car was still out of gas, Chuck began to walk. It was only a couple of miles to Charming and he would miss the funeral that way, which he was glad for.

It took him more than an hour to reach the town, and even half an hour longer to find the graveyard. People were already saying goodbye and Chuck recognised a few of them from the previous encounter at the club.

Chuck hadn’t seen Jax from the early hours of the morning and was quite surprised when he found the other sitting on a headstone, smoking, a bruise forming around his mouth. The fingers of his hand not holding the cigarette were holding onto a brown parcel.  
A young woman leaned against the stone, quietly talking to Jax, making him smile just slightly. 

Chuck felt a small pang of unreasonable jealousy.

It felt good that Jax’s smile widened when he spotted Chuck walking over to them. He hopped off the tombstone and walked towards Chuck, throwing the cigarette away and grinding his heel and linking his fingers with the woman’s.

“You made it.” Jax simply said and Chuck nodded, gazing from one to the other.

“Chuck, this is Tara. Tara, Chuck. We met out on the road a couple of days ago and Chuck decided to stay a little while.” Jax introduced them and Tara let go of his hand to shake Chuck’s.

“You’re the Chuck Hansen the guys have been talking about… the Jaeger pilot.” Tara stated and Chuck gave a small smile of his own, nodding in acknowledgement.

“One and the same.” He answered before letting go of her hand.

It seemed that Tara was genuinely glad to meet him and that puzzled Chuck a little. He hoped that he would be able to talk to her in a quiet moment.  
For one reason or the other Tara felt comfortable with Jax by her side, even in an environment that clearly was not her own. He wanted to learn how to deal with that, if he was going to spend more time with the Sons.

“What do you think, would he be a good mechanic?” Jax asked and Tara looked from Jax to Chuck and frowned.

“Jax, maybe that is not such a good idea. Does Chuck know what he is getting himself into?” She asked and now it was Jax’s turn to frown at his… what was she? Girlfriend? Wife?   
Chuck wasn’t sure.

“He’s just going to be a friend, not part of the club. I don’t think that is what Chuck wants anyhow? Is it, man?” Jax asked.

“’Course not, I’m no biker.” Chuck shook his head. “I’m a Jaeger pilot, always gonna be. But I’ll take that mechanic job for a few months of that’s okay with you.”

He would need a place to stay and a bit of money to get by. He had earned a lot during his Jaeger days, but he had decided not to use that in case anyone found out where he had taken the money of the bank. He had left the Dome in a hurry and hadn’t thought about taking money with him.  
“Come on, I’ll take you to see the guys… they’re having the wake at the club.” Jax wrapped an arm around Tara’s shoulder and quickly brushed Chuck’s forearm as he nodded for him to walk with them.

After being alone for a couple of weeks, it felt nice for Chuck to have people around him. Not just the fans who recognised him, but people who genuinely cared.   
Tara seemed to be concerned over Jax, wanting to talk to him, but the VP wouldn’t let her. He just grasped her hand a little tighter, squeezing as they walked to the doors of the club house.

It had been rearranged just a little, so that it would look less like a bar, but Chuck could still see the mugshots on the wall.   
He couldn’t remember every detail of his previous visit and decided to stay in the background, near the bar, when Jax walked up to his friend Opie, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m here, Ope.” Jax whispered so that only his friend could hear him. Opie just slightly lifted his head and touched Jax’s fingers briefly, before staring in front of him again.   
Jax squeezed lightly before lifting his hand and nodding briefly to Clay.   
Jax knew more, but he was keeping quiet about it, for his friend’s sake. 

Suddenly Opie stood and walked out of the clubhouse, the wake over for him. He had talked about taking a trip, being alone for a few weeks so that he could sort out his thoughts. Jax looked on as his friend shut the door behind him.

Clay walked towards Jax, briefly glancing at Tara and Chuck, then his gaze landed back on his stepson.

“I get why Tara is here, but what is the Hansen kid doing in our club?” Clay asked softly, so that on Jax could hear it.

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about… the kid’s got no money, so I offered him a job as a mechanic. He knows his ways around engines, Clay.” Jax answered and Clay looked at Chuck again, who stared right back.

“We’ll talk about this when the wake is over.” Clay announced as he went back to his original seat. 

When the wake was over and everything cleaned up, Jax had brought Tara home, leaving Chuck by the bar, saying that he would come back right away.  
Clay pulled up a barstool next to Chuck.

“Mind telling me what’s going on here, Hansen?” He asked just as Chuck brought the beer bottle to his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and Chuck get along well enough for Chuck to take the job, but he doesn't want to be a part of the club.  
> He finally feels his life is going well, and then he gets a phonecall from his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, working up to something here, so I'm sorry if this appears to be going slow.  
> I'm just working out Chuck's relationship to Samcro before moving onto... more exciting things :).   
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they're much appreciated!

Jax returned to find Clay and Chuck sitting opposite each other at one of the tables at the bar. Jax plopped himself down in another chair and looked between the two men.

“You decided yet what you’re gonna do, man?” Jax asked.

“Your president here offered me a job as a mechanic.” Chuck smiled as he gestured towards Clay.

“If a hero comes to earn a buck, who are we to deny him, huh?” Clay smiled in return as the rest of the guys made their way back into the clubhouse. They all took place at the same table, which made it an unofficial meeting, since they would never take Chuck back to the chapel.

“What’s up?” Tig asked as he looked over the table, seeing everyone except Ope present.

“We found ourselves a new mechanic.” Clay announced as he gestured towards Chuck. “The guy doesn’t know when he has to put gas in the car, but Jax has faith in him.” 

Everybody laughed, and it took Chuck a lot of effort to put in a smile of his own. 

“I’m a Jaeger pilot, mate, which means I’m a Jaeger tech… just not used to driving a car, that’s all.” He defended himself, which earned him another salvo of laughter and Jax clapping his shoulder.

“One more thing.” Clay added as in an afterthought. “You’re not a part of this club.” 

Jax turned his head just slightly, glaring at his president. 

“The guy’s a war veteran, he’s the reason this club exists.” Jax grumbled, but Chuck intervened before the two men could go head to head.

“You think I’m doing this to be a part of Samcro?” Chuck asked as he chuckled lightly, looking over each and everyone of them before getting to his feet. He walked over to the barstool he had taken up as his first seat, where he had left the duffel bag he had brought back from the hotel.

“Mate, I don’t need your leather or your patches… you’re not the only ones who are a part of something larger than yourselves.” He took out a leather vest, bigger than the cuts the bikers wore, a pilot jacket.

He straightened and tossed it over the table towards Jax, who easily caught it. The blonde turned the jacket so he could see the back of it. It was Chuck’s jaeger jacket from his days as Striker Eureka’s pilot, the words spread over the back.  
On the bottom of the jacket thirteen ugly faces stared at Jax, Chuck’s Kaiju kills. When Jax turned it back around, he found the patches of Gypsy, Cherno Alpha and other Jaegers.   
Jax silently handed it over to Clay.

Samcro’s president took the jacket, but didn’t look at it. He nodded however, knowing what Chuck had meant. 

“Chuck’s a friend of the club, are we agreed?” Clay looked at everyone at the table and they all nodded, which made Chuck smile just lightly. It was not like he needed their approval, he knew well enough what he had done for the world.

“Thanks.” Chuck nodded as he got handed a beer from one of the younger guys, the word prospect in large letters on his cut. He lifted the bottle for a moment and took a big gulp, as the members of the club dispersed.  
Jax walked up to where Chuck was sitting.

“We’ll start you off tomorrow. Are you going back to your motel or do you want to stay here?” He asked and Chuck shrugged.

“Is it okay to stay here, since I’m only a ‘friend’ of the club?” Chuck’s voice gained a sharp edge which made Jax look at him.

“Of course it is… What’s mine is yours, yeah? You can stay in my room here, I’ll be at the house now that Abel is there.” 

Chuck nodded.

“Thanks, Jax, I owe you.” He sighed and he barely felt Jax fingers squeezing his shoulder, like they had done Opie’s.

“You owe me nothing. We take care of each other.” Jax answered softly before he left Chuck to his own thoughts, walking out of the clubhouse and stepping onto his bike. He was going to spend some time with Tara and Abel, now that he had the chance.  
Clay was pissed at him for what he had done with the witness, but he couldn’t just let it slide. Samcro, Clay, was responsible for Donna’s death and Jax was absolutely sure of it, but he didn’t want to burden Opie with that knowledge.

His newfound friend Chuck made things easier on Jax, because he could talk to the Australian. About Opie, Abel… things that didn’t involve Samcro, but weighed heavy on his heart.   
When he walked inside his house, he found Tara waiting for him and Jax embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go.

Chuck downed his beer quickly and walked to Jax’s room, setting his duffel bag aside and laying down on the bed, contemplating his decision of taking up the job as a mechanic and being a friend of the club.  
For now, he would be satisfied with this, until he had to return to the Dome and pick up his job as Ranger again. He had the idea that it wouldn’t take all too long before his father had started the Jaeger program up again.

They would need pilots. And Chuck wasn’t going to back down from his duty.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night, but it was a knock on the door that finally woke Chuck in the morning. It surprised him that he had slept that long, but he opened the door anyhow, to find the prospect on the other side.

“G’morning.” The man said with a smile. “They told me to wake you up so you can come and help. Breakfast’s at the bar if you want it.”

The man wanted to walk away, but Chuck quickly held him back.

“What’s your name, mate?” He asked and the man smiled again. Chuck already liked him, which wasn’t an easy feat to accomplish.

“They call me Half-Sack.” The prospect answered Chuck before he walked away, just looking over his shoulder.

Chuck was beginning to think that this could work out for him, he could gain some friends here, have a place where he could be someone else besides Chuck Hansen the Jaeger pilot and fucking war hero.  
When he entered the garage half an hour later Jax was already at work, halfway hidden under the hood of a car, while one of the other guys was trying to start it up. Chuck could hear by the sound of the engine alone it would take a lot of work to get the car ready.

“That doesn’t sound good, mate.” Chuck leaned in next to Jax and gave the engine a once over as the other explained the problem to him.   
It took the three men hours, but they got the car running again and the owner was more than happy to pay the expenses, since it still was a lot less than a new car.   
Jax gave all the credit to Chuck, who was a far better mechanic than any of them, or so he said.

After that, people came to Teller-Morrow with their cars and bikes, because Chuck Hansen worked there and they knew he would get the problem out no matter what.   
The guys at Samcro liked him because he made their garage a legit business which actually turned out a profit.  
He was feeling pretty good, living in the clubhouse and spending time with the guys, sometimes going for dinner at Jax’s house where he had met Gemma and Abel. 

Chuck was having a beer with Jax when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller id, which revealed to be of his father. He sighed and put the device on the bar in front of him.

“Someone you don’t want to talk to?” Jax asked and Chuck frowned a little, not sure if he should pick up or not.

“My dad.” He answered curtly, it was one of the many calls he hadn’t answered from his father.

“Take it. You only have one dad, Chuck.” Jax said softly and the look on his face made Chuck answer the call.

“Chuck? Chuck!” He heard on the other side.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Chuck answered shortly.

“I’ve been trying to reach you for two weeks, Chuck. You have to come back to the Dome.” Herc’s voice reached him over the phone and it had an urgency Chuck couldn’t explain.

“Chuck, we found Raleigh!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck returns to the Dome and to Raleigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Raleigh return, yay! I got excited and wanted to get it out, so here you go :)

Chuck stilled completely, his phone at his ear, but he was not responding. Jax looked worriedly at his friend and took the phone from him.

“What’s going on?” He asked in the phone, his tone not too friendly.

“Who is this?” Herc asked, his tone not too friendly either.

“I’m a friend of Chuck’s and you have just made him… go into shock or something. I can’t get him to react. So it better be good what you’re telling me next.” Jax bit out, his hand on Chuck’s arm, his fingernails digging into Chuck’s skin, but he got no response.

“If you are his friend, you will help him get back here. Raleigh has been asking for him.” Herc said as a matter of factly. Jax didn’t say anything more but just stared at Chuck. If this was true then Chuck should go back to the Dome.

“He’ll come.” Jax answered before pressing the off button and shaking Chuck at his shoulders.

“Wake up, Hansen… come on, wake up!” Jax slapped Chuck’s cheek and that made the Australian come to, raising his fist as to punch Jax, but not moving forward. His eyes seemed to clear and his hands shook when he took the phone from Jax.

“Did… did Herc say anything more to you?” Chuck asked and Jax shook his head, helping the other from the barstool.

“He made me promise to get you back to the Dome and that is what I’m going to do. He wouldn’t lie to you about Raleigh being there, would he? Chuck, look at me.” Jax laid his hands on Chuck’s shoulders, making the Australian look at him.

“Chuck… You owe it to yourself and to Raleigh to go back. If it’s him…” Chuck shook his head at the words because it couldn’t be true. But what if it was?

“I’ve wished for this, that he would come back.” Chuck sighed deeply, trying to get himself under control. 

“Come on, pack your bag and call your dad, say that you want to come back. I’m sure that he can send a helicopter or anything of the sort to get you there quickly.”   
Chuck nodded.

“I’ll go back to the motel so that I’m out of Charming.” He said as he stood, before wrapping his arms around Jax tightly. Jax clapped him on the back a couple of times before letting go.

“Thank you.” Chuck whispered and Jax smiled in response.

Chuck made his way towards his room and took his duffel bag, stuffing in the clothes he had spread over the room. Then he breathed deeply and gathered his phone, calling his father. Herc picked up immediately.

“I’m ready, come and get me. I’m at the Highway Inn motel.” Chuck said before putting the phone down again and walking to his car. As he got in he for one moment relived the situation from a few weeks before, when he first met Jax.  
He shook it off and started the car, not waiting for Jax or anyone else to say goodbye to. 

When Chuck parked at the motel the helicopter was already waiting for him. Herc got out and helped Chuck get in, strapping him in and holding the headphones out to him so they could talk.

“I’m glad you decided to come, son.” Herc said and Chuck briefly nodded.

“Is he really here?” Chuck asked and his father sighed deeply before nodding.

“Where has he been all of this time, why didn’t he contact anyone? Why didn’t…” Chuck cut himself off before he said too much, because what he really wanted to know was why Raleigh hadn’t gotten in contact with him for all of that time. It had been more than a year, which meant that Raleigh had been out there.  
And he had known that Chuck would be missing him.  
It pained Chuck more than he could say.

“He washed up on the shores of Africa somewhere, his pod only halfway intact… that is why we didn’t see him come up to the surface. The people that found him were fishermen from a remote village and they… they don’t know about Kaiju or Jaegers. They just figured that Raleigh had been shipwrecked.”

“But his suit and…” Chuck began but Herc held up his hand so that he could finish. Chuck waited impatiently.

“He apparently still wore the suit, they got him out of it somehow. The crash probably caused him temporary memory loss because he claimed another name when he travelled on. They took care of Raleigh for about half a year before he made his way to more populated areas… that’s where someone recognised him and his memory returned. And then he contacted me.”

“When was this?” Chuck asked and Herc counted for a moment in silence.

“About a month ago. We sent some of our agents over there to make sure it was Raleigh that contacted us, and after that we brought him here for observation. He’s in our hospital for two weeks now and he can get out in a few days. He has asked for you, Chuck, repeatedly… but I didn’t get a hold of you.”

Chuck bit his lower lip.

“I’m sorry about that. I needed time.” Chuck mumbled briefly and his father accepted the explanation for now. 

The helicopter landed on the platform and Chuck got out easily, his father following behind him. He was beyond nervous about meeting Raleigh, hoping that the other would recognise him, that nothing had been lost between them in those long months.   
When he stood near the room his father had pointed out as Raleigh’s, Chuck hesitated. What if Raleigh didn’t want to have anything to do with him?  
“Come on, son, be a brave lad.” Herc murmured softly and it gave Chuck the final push to open the door.  
Raleigh was asleep, a sheet pulled over his form, he lay down on his side facing Chuck, but his eyes were closed and he seemed to breathe deeply.

Chuck tried to make as little noise as possible and sat down in one of the chairs near Raleigh, stretching out his hand to touch Raleigh, to see if the other pilot was indeed real. At his touch the sleeping man opened his eyes just slightly and the smile on his lips proved to be reality.

“Hey Chuck.” He whispered softly, still half asleep, and it was enough to make Chuck blink back tears as he squeezed Raleigh’s hand just a bit tighter.

“I thought you were dead.” Chuck responded, and it sounded more like an accusation than he wanted, because he was over the moon that Raleigh had returned to him, but on the other hand a lot of questions remained.

“Turns out I’m not that easy to kill.” Raleigh answered as he sat up a little into the pillows, holding Chuck’s hand in his, looking at it for a long minute.

“I’m sorry I took so long… they told me I was gone for more than a year. I didn’t know.” Raleigh began to apologise and when Chuck wanted to stop him, he shook his head, like he wanted to get it out of the way. “You have to…” Raleigh started anew and he turned his head slightly so that he could look Chuck in the eyes. “Even when my memory was playing tricks on me, I missed you. I had no idea who you were, only that you had red hair. And I knew that once I saw you again, I would know who you were.”

“Gods, Rals.” Chuck answered with a deep sigh, turning their hands so that he could press a kiss onto Raleigh’s. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. I…” He did not know if he should say this because it made him sound like a sap, but he couldn’t care less for the moment.

“I left when you didn’t come back. I couldn’t handle it.” Chuck confessed and he could feel Raleigh tugging at him. He was physically still strong, although his features had sharpened a little and he had lost weight. 

Chuck stood and wrapped his arms around Raleigh, like the other did to him in return. It felt like home to Chuck and he breathed in Raleigh’s scent, hoping that he would never forget it, that he would never have to go without again in his life.  
Minutes later the two men parted.

“Herc said you used another name when they first asked who you were.” Chuck asked out of curiosity and to his surprise Raleigh went in complete lockdown, his face a blank.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He stated and it made Chuck not only curious, but a little angry at the same time.

“Tough shit, Rals… you’re not alone anymore. This isn’t Knifehead, you know… I’m here for you, dammit, but you have to let me in.” He growled deeply and it made Raleigh look at Chuck before he nodded.

“Okay, but not here. Take me home.” Raleigh ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck takes Raleigh home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I don't have internet at home at the moment, so posts might be a bit irregular. I'm trying my best to keep up with the story though. Hope you like it!

It took Chuck a bit of convincing his father, but in the end he could take Raleigh home with him to his room in the Dome. It was as much a home as they both knew, although Chuck had been calling the Charming clubhouse his home as well in those last few weeks.

Chuck brought Raleigh some of his clothing and he turned around when Raleigh pulled off the hospital gown and slid on his jeans and sweater. Although he would love to touch Raleigh, he was not sure how it would be received and he wanted to give the other some privacy.   
He owed Raleigh at least that much.

“I’m done.” Raleigh said softly and Chuck turned around. Raleigh looked so sad that Chuck couldn’t help himself and he took the few steps separating them, wrapping his arms around the other man.

“Is this okay, touching you like this?” Chuck asked even as he was doing it, but Raleigh didn’t seem to mind, he just held on tightly. 

“Yeah… I’ve missed this. I thought you wouldn’t want to touch me anymore… that that was the reason why you were so distant.”

“Oh no… Raleigh, no.” Chuck sighed as he shook his head. “I just don’t know… how to handle this. I want nothing more than… you, I want you. Okay?” Chuck placed a chaste kiss on Raleigh’s lips before taking his hand and tugging him forward, so that they could leave the hospital together.  
They walked in silence towards Chuck’s room, which was now big enough for the two of them, since his father had left the room for the Marshall’s quarters.

“Are you okay with this? About staying here, I mean? I can see to it that you have a room of your own if you prefer, if you like to be alone.” Chuck said as he realised that he had given Raleigh no choice.

The blonde shook his head.

“I’ve been alone for too long.” He mumbled softly as he sat down on his bed and looked up at Chuck.

The Australian sat down next to Raleigh, hesitant. He did not know if he could still call Raleigh his lover, his boyfriend… or simply his. Through circumstances they had been apart for more than a year and this felt awkward.   
He fidgeted a little, looking at his hands, wringing them together, not looking at Raleigh as he did.   
He startled a little when Raleigh’s fingers brushed over his.

“This feels strange, doesn’t it?” Raleigh attempted and it made Chuck smile. Count on Raleigh to call out the situation like it is. So Chuck did his part, slowly cupping Raleigh’s cheek so that the other could always refuse, but he got no negative response.  
Their first kiss in over a year began softly, just their lips touching.

Raleigh hummed quietly in contentment, bringing them closer together, just enjoying Chuck’s touch. It had been too long since he had experienced such a gentleness and from what he remembered from their earlier encounters, Chuck was rougher than this most of the time as well.   
Usually he wouldn’t mind that, but tonight he needed reassurance. Seeing Chuck again after more than a year had turned him upside down, his feelings were a turmoil.   
One thing he was sure of though, he loved the man next to him.

“Raleigh?” 

Raleigh blinked a couple of times to see Chuck looking at him with worried eyes. He must have zoned out a little and he smiled.

“I’m not used to being around others anymore… I must have… did you ask me something?” His words were a bit jumbled, but he hoped that Chuck would understand. 

“If you were tired. And I think that you have just proved my point.” Chuck stated. He got up and dropped to his knees, and when Raleigh wanted to protest he quickly reached up to settle a finger on Raleigh’s lips.

“I know you… if you are still anything like a year ago you’ve not slept in hospital, because you hate that place. I don’t know what happened to you before that…” Chuck trailed off a little as he undid the laces on Raleigh’s sneakers and pulled the shoes off one by one.   
Then he stood and leaned forward, pecking Raleigh on the lips while he undid the buttons on the shirt he had borrowed him.  
Raleigh let it slide off his shoulders, leaving his sleeveless shirt on.   
Chuck could see some more scarring than before, but he did not comment on it. Raleigh helped him with the sweatpants and then got under the blankets.

Chuck quickly discarded his own clothing before he joined Raleigh, who had turned around so he lay with his back to Chuck. This worried the Australian somewhat, but when he reached for Raleigh, the other took his hand and kissed the palm, settling it over his heart and holding it there.

“Thank you.” Raleigh murmured. Chuck settled quietly against Raleigh’s back, kissing the back of his neck and splaying his fingers over Raleigh’s chest.

“You’re safe, Rals, I’ve got you.” Chuck whispered in response. Raleigh looked over his shoulders before he turned to lay down on his back, tugging at Chuck so that he could embrace to other to him.

“When they found me, I had no idea who I was…” Raleigh began and Chuck held his breath, not wanting to interrupt. He felt that Raleigh needed to get this out of the way, he would tell his own story later. Raleigh was entitled to this.

“The people, they didn’t know what my drivesuit was so they cut it off me. I was unconscious, so I didn’t feel it when they nicked my skin. Some of the scars didn’t really heal well, but I lived. When I woke up, they asked me a lot of questions but I couldn’t remember much, only a jumble of images. I remembered knowing a ginger.” Raleigh smiled as he gently tugged at Chuck’s hair, which earned him a slap on the shoulder in return.

“But they were kind, you know… they allowed me to help build their village and such, I turned out to be quite good at it.” 

Chuck snorted and Raleigh looked strangely at him.

“What, you did nothing but construction for five years… ‘course you were good at it.” Chuck shrugged.

“After what I think was about half a year a traveller came by, a sort of eco-tourist, I guess. He recognised me from somewhere but couldn’t quite pinpoint it. From that moment on I knew that I had to find a way back to the bigger cities so that I could get home. I had understood by that point that the village would never be my home so..” It was Raleigh’s turn to shrug.

“That tourist, did he take you with him?” Chuck asked, but Raleigh shook his head.

“He was going deeper into the jungle, I had to go the other way.” He explained and Chuck nodded.

“I actually don’t care how you got here… as long as you’re here to fucking stay. I can’t handle this a second time.” Chuck huffed out as he balled the hand on Raleigh’s chest into a fist.   
Raleigh rested his hand over Chuck’s and forced Chuck to relax his hold.

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere without you… it wasn’t my choice in the first place, Chuck.” Raleigh said softly and immediately Chuck felt guilty, nodding that he understood. 

“I’m sorry… it’s just… it wasn’t easy without you here, Rals. Everyone celebrated like I was the fucking hero and all I could think about was that you were gone. That’s why I had to get out of here and why it took me so long to get back, because… well, I tried to contact my dad as little as possible so that he couldn’t find me.”

“I’m sorry too, that you had to go through that.” Raleigh answered and Chuck quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes so that the other wouldn’t see.

“That’s… it’s okay now. I’m okay.” Chuck breathed slowly before he turned just a little, so that he could look at Raleigh.  
“And… the name you used?” 

“You have to swear that you won’t tell anybody else.” Raleigh earnestly said and Chuck couldn’t do much else than nod.

“Why is it so important?” He asked.

“Because it’s a name from someone who isn’t here anymore… Thomas Teller.” Raleigh murmured.

Chuck froze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Chuck talk about Jax Teller and emotions run high.

“T.. Thomas Teller? Your real name is Thomas Teller?” Chuck asked as he now sat up, leaning over Raleigh.   
Raleigh shut his eyes for a moment, heaved a deep sigh and then nodded.

“Only a few people know about this, Chuck… this has to stay that way. Chuck, are you listening to me?” 

Raleigh had used his hands on Chuck’s forearms to pull himself up a little so that he was face to face with the other.

“Yeah… it’s just…” Chuck began as he shook his head, not able to believe what he had just heard. He had worshipped Raleigh Becket as a teenager, both the brothers… and now he had to learn that a lot of that story was fake. And another idea hit him just as suddenly… he knew another Teller, way out in California, in the town of Charming.

“Fuck Raleigh… how did this happen? I mean… who are you? Do I even know you? You and Yancy weren’t family? How the hell did you drift?” Chuck asked a multitude of questions as he drew back from the other, shaking Raleigh off and standing up from the bed. 

“I’ve been Raleigh Becket for far more years than I’ve been Thomas Teller. Bad environment for kids, my dad got me out when I was young. The Beckets adopted me, Yancy became my older brother… I’m Raleigh Becket, Chuck… that doesn’t change. Yancy and I… it just worked.” Raleigh tried, but Chuck didn’t turn around to face him.

“You’re more than just Raleigh Becket… you’re a Jaeger pilot, a damned good one at that.” Chuck said as he turned around. “And the first name you uttered out there was Thomas Teller, which means you still care.”

Raleigh sighed, getting up as well.

“Of course I wonder sometimes… I had an older brother as well and I feel guilty for leaving him behind. I kind of think that I had the good deal here, even without Yancy…” Raleigh’s voice still sounded pained when he spoke Yancy’s name, “And I’ve got you out of it. I never lied to you, Chuck.”

Chuck breathed deeply, it was his turn to tell his tale.

“When you were gone, I ended up in Charming, California, my car broke down.” His voice sounded muted, distant. “A biker helped me out, they towed my car… the guy’s name was Jax Teller.” 

It looked like Chuck had just slapped Raleigh square in the face. The man stumbled back, holding onto the wall behind him. This his expression turned grim and he focused on Chuck.

“Have you been lying to me? Are you spying on me? Is that what this is?” Raleigh asked as he stepped closer to Chuck, so that the other had to back away towards the wall, trapped between an angry Raleigh and a door that just wouldn’t open.  
So Chuck stepped up instead of backing down.

“What the fuck, Raleigh?! You’ve known me for long enough, do you really think I could play that kind of game with you. Is that how well you know me?” Chuck challenged as he looked Raleigh in the eyes.  
In a matter of seconds Raleigh looked defeated, his hands fell to his sides, he bowed his head just a little and stepped back.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered softly before turning and picking up his clothes, hastily putting them on.   
The sight of Raleigh wanting to leave scared Chuck and he quickly walked to the door, posing himself in front of it, so that Raleigh could see him when he turned back towards the door, wanting to flee.

“Chuck…” Raleigh sighed.

“The time for running away is over. You’ve done that once already and look where it got you.” Chuck said in what he thought was a straight voice, but his expression was one of worry.   
Raleigh frowned but shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

“I never ran away. Until you lose a co-pilot…” Raleigh began and Chuck just snapped.

“I did lose a co-pilot! For fuck’s sake, I lost just about everything after the Breach, including you! Don’t tell me that I don’t know what it’s like, you have no right.” He shouted, getting into Raleigh’s face, poking at his chest.

“At least you had people around you that cared.” Raleigh gritted back and he wanted to step around Chuck.

“I care.” Chuck answered. “I care, you fucking idiot.” He hissed as he pushed against Raleigh, slamming him against the wall. “For a whole year I’ve been grieving about you, not knowing what to do with myself. Then I find some kind of peace… across the world, trying to forget about you. And then you come back, telling me that you’re someone totally different. And damned Rals…” 

Chuck released the other, stepping back, raking a hand through his hair. This emotional outburst was new for him and it took a lot of energy, but he needed to get his message across.

“I don’t care if your name is Raleigh Becket or Thomas Teller, alright? If you’re happy right now, without knowing about your brother or the rest of your family, that’s fine with me. But I know you, or at least I thought I did… Yancy meant everything to you.” Chuck pleaded and he saw that spark again in Raleigh’s eyes, whenever someone threatened to badmouth Yancy. 

“You could have an older brother, get a second chance… Jax is still out there and once he knows about you, he won’t care either who you are, just that his brother is back.” 

“You have no clue what goes on in that club, what Jax is really like.” Raleigh muttered and Chuck stepped right in front of him, into his personal space, grasping Raleigh at the back of his neck to make him look at Chuck.

“Neither do you. You were six.”  
Raleigh closed his eyes and acknowledged that fact. Then he gently pushed Chuck back, and walked off to the door, this time not hesitating, wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible.

He looked over his shoulder to see Chuck still standing there, looking absolutely defeated. Raleigh knew what it must have looked like, that he didn’t want Chuck, that he would rather be alone, but he couldn’t think like this, in this tiny space. That part of his life was over and he needed space.

“I’m coming back, Chuck, I promise.” He therefore said, making the other turn around so that he could look at Raleigh.

“Be careful with your promises, Rah-leigh, they might mean less than you think.” And there he had returned, the stubborn brat that caused Raleigh so much pain in those first few days when he had returned to seal the Breach.

“Did I ever make you a promise I didn’t keep?” Raleigh asked softly and the words cut into Chuck, who tried to stay defiant. But it was true, even his last promise he had kept, where they had told themselves they would not die.  
Raleigh had returned to him, safe, but only to retreat from him again, becoming another person entirely. Could Chuck love a Teller?

“No.” Chuck answered shortly, crossing his arms over his chest. Raleigh didn’t say anything else, but pulled the door open and left, letting it fall shut behind him. Chuck heaved a big sigh and sat down on the bed, leaning forward and raking his hands through his hair, not knowing what should come next.  
He was in too deep with Raleigh, he had hoped for just a joyous return. Fuck!

It took him hours, but he finally fell asleep, letting his exhaustion wash over him. Somewhere in the middle of the night Chuck woke when he felt a cold rush and then chilly limbs wrapping around his form, making him hiss.

“I’m sorry, it’s colder than I thought outside.” Raleigh whispered softly as he pressed cold lips to Chuck’s neck, making him shiver.

“What the fuck, Ray…” Chuck mumbled, not completely awake but definitely not asleep anymore either. 

“You’re just so nice and warm.” Raleigh responded in a hushed tone, warming himself up against Chuck’s body. 

“Where have you been? Your hair is wet!” Chuck exclaimed as his fingers carded through Raleigh’s hair, stroking it back just a little. 

“Outside, on the roof, to think.” Raleigh answered, nuzzling Chuck’s neck. “I needed some space, but I told you I would come back.” 

Chuck nodded slowly.

“I think I want to meet my brother.” Raleigh confessed and Chuck replied by wrapping his arms tighter around Raleigh, letting the other man soak up his warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Chuck reconnect and make plans to visit Charming.

Chuck hadn’t slept this well in a long time, if you forwent the one night he had slept next to Jax in the clubhouse. When he opened his eyes, Raleigh slept on beside him, mumbling softly as he rested.

“I love you.” Chuck whispered barely audible, as he brushed through Raleigh’s hair. He still could only half believe that his boyfriend had returned to him. He needed to touch, to make sure, to reassure himself that the man sleeping next to him would not vanish into thin air.

They would have to face reality soon enough, where so many questions had been left unanswered, but right now, Chuck could do what he wanted.

So he brushed his fingers over exposed skin, where Raleigh had fought himself free of the blankets surrounding him. A bare shoulder, his neck… Chuck couldn’t resist pressing a kiss between Raleigh’s shoulder blades and the other man moaned softly, awakening. Raleigh blinked a couple of times before he started to move, turning over so that he faced Chuck.

“Good morning.” Raleigh mumbled as he threw an arm over his eyes, gathering Chuck closer with the other. 

“G’morning.” Chuck replied as he rested his head on Raleigh’s shoulder, draping an arm over the other’s chest. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve woken up like this… it’s nice.” Raleigh hummed as he let the arm he had draped over his eyes fall, laying it on Chuck’s arm and squeezing gently. Chuck felt the pressure and opened his eyes, leaning up and slowly licking his lips. Raleigh’s eyes widened and he grasped the back of Chuck’s head, keeping him in place so that he could kiss him. 

Chuck let it happen, melting into the kiss and opening up to Raleigh, letting him explore. Raleigh moaned and rolled them so he was on top of Chuck, grinding against him, letting him feel just how much he wanted Chuck.

“Raleigh…” Chuck groaned as Raleigh released his lips and assaulted his throat, all lips and teeth. Even if it had been more than a year, his lover seemed to remember exactly the right places to make Chuck loose his mind. 

“I’m here.” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s ear and Chuck knew that he had to blink back his tears, because nobody would see Chuck Hansen cry. But fuck, he was close to it. He could feel how much Raleigh held back, how gentle he was and he could not believe he was on the receiving end of that attention.

“I want you…” He managed to get out and Raleigh stopped for a moment, cupping Chuck’s jaw in both his hands and leaning in, brushing his lips over Chuck’s. 

“I love you too.” Raleigh smiled and it dawned on Chuck that the other must have heard him. He wanted to give some sort of answer, but Raleigh cut him off by another kiss and this time he grinded down, their erections brushing together.

“Do you have anything here?” Raleigh asked in between kisses and it left Chuck dumbfounded for a moment, because he couldn’t for the life of him remember if he had something for lube… condoms, did he have them? He paled somewhat and it made Raleigh chuckle.

“It’s okay, Chuck… it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He smiled again as he made Chuck gasp, teasing his hand beneath the waistband of Chuck’s boxers and wrapping it around his length. Chuck quickly became incoherent, only moans and whimpers forming in his throat.

“Ra… leigh…” He groaned as he arched his back, momentarily lost in the sensation of his lover touching him. It had been too long and he came quickly, his eyes squeezed shut at the sensation as his orgasm rocked through him.  
When he blinked and opened them again, Raleigh was still watching him.

“You’re staring.” Chuck smiled as he reached up, capturing Raleigh’s lips in a sweet kiss as he pulled him closer, letting Raleigh gain just the right amount of friction he needed. Chuck could tell when Raleigh was close, when his kisses became a bit more desperate. He choose that moment to hold on tight to Raleigh’s ass and roll his own hips, so Raleigh’s length moved in between them.

Raleigh gasped and shuddered, collapsing on top of Chuck, who was barely fast enough to catch some of the extra weight.  
When Raleigh had regained his senses a little, he rolled off Chuck and pulled the other with him, embracing Chuck firmly.

“You okay?” Raleigh asked softly and Chuck looked up with a small smile playing about his lips, before nodding.

“Yeah… It’s stupid for not having anything here in the room with us, but… it’ll get better again.” 

Raleigh chuckled and then got quite serious.

“I guess that means that you haven’t seen anyone else since I was… gone.” He concluded rather lame and he managed to blush at how the words came out of his mouth. Okay, so he was a bit jealous of a possible lover that Chuck made have had.

Chuck thumped him in the shoulder.

“Of course not, you idiot. You weren’t gone, you were dead.” Chuck growled, suddenly angry at what Raleigh had dared to say. “You were dead and I didn’t even have the time to grieve, because they needed money for the Domes to re-open and I had to go to every fucking fundraiser and be the hero. So no, I didn’t have any others.. that you can even ask that.”

He turned away from Raleigh, but didn’t get the chance as he was pulled back into the embrace, receiving kisses to his lips and his cheeks until his frown turned into a pout and eventually a smile.

“I’m sorry, I am a huge idiot for even thinking it. It’s just… A guy like you could have anyone, you know, so I figured you might have… and that would have been okay, really.” Raleigh ended as he looked down to his own chest, a bit too embarrassed to go further with his little speech.  
“You’re cute when you’re jealous, Ray.” Chuck opted for humour instead of anger this time, which didn’t seem to fit him well, but Raleigh knew him better than anyone and he smiled back at Chuck.

They lay together in silence before Chuck got up to pull off his boxers and looked around in the bathroom for a washcloth, returning so that he could clean the both of them up. When he was back in Raleigh’s arms, he dared to raise another question.

“What we talked about… earlier… are you still sure you want to do that?” He asked and Raleigh immediately knew what he was talking about. He grew very serious and he did not say anything for a long few minutes, making Chuck nervous.

“Yeah, I meant it. You were right, I owe this to myself… and to Yance, to get to know my brother if I can. Protect him like I couldn’t protect Yancy.” Raleigh murmured and he gathered Chuck closer to him.

“You did the best you could, Yancy knew what he signed on for. We all did.” Chuck answered and Raleigh nodded, he already recognised the speech everyone had given him over the years. He didn’t need to hear it again.

“How do you think we should go about this?” Raleigh asked as he looked at Chuck, brushing his fingers into Chuck’s hair.

“Yeah, kind of… I hoped I could reach Tara and pull a few strings at the hospital here, get a DNA test. We need some proof if we are going to tell Jax that his little brother isn’t dead.” Chuck sighed as he tried to play the actual meeting between the brothers in his head.

“I don’t think that will be enough, but you’re welcome to try.” Raleigh replied. 

Chuck nodded.

“Yeah, I’m going to… just leave it to me for now. If I can speed things up we’ll be on our way in a couple of days.” He smiled.

Raleigh did not return the smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are being wrapped up in the Dome before Chuck and Raleigh head over to Charming.

Chuck was on the phone with Tara when Herc found him, sitting in the now mostly empty mess hall. Since the Australian Shatter Dome had reopened, a couple of techies had made their way back in hopes of a job.  
Herc had hired them to go in search of any part of a Jaeger they could get their hands on, while Mako had become the expert in developing new Jaegers… because the fund raising had helped to collect enough money.

For now, it left pilots like Chuck without a job. Herc had hoped that Chuck would take a job in the Academy, but at the moment the younger Hansen had not responded to any of the questions Herc had posed him towards his future.

So he waited patiently for Chuck to end his call.

“Are you sure? A week? Yeah, I think we can manage that. We’ll probably fly in and take the car from there. It’ll make it easier for Raleigh to get used to everything. Okay, call me back when you have the results? Thanks.” Chuck ended with a smile and startled a little when he noticed Herc sitting next to him.

“Where is Raleigh? Thought you two would be joined at the hip?” Herc asked and Chuck glared at him.

“He needs space, we both do. He’s probably out for a walk somewhere, I’m not spying on him.” He grumbled and Herc quickly nodded.

“Okay. Have you thought about the job offer though? Raleigh might be interested as well.” Herc tried again and Chuck sighed.

“Dad… You don’t need pilots! All I’ve ever been is a Jaeger pilot… it’s all I’ve ever known and it’s been… great, actually. But it’s over. Yeah?” Chuck said but his father shook his head.

“We’re building them again and they will need pilots…” He began but Chuck cut him off.

“You’re the Marshall now, you can’t be my co-pilot anymore. Who would I be compatible with?” He asked and just before his dad thought to answer, he shook his head. “Don’t you dare to say Raleigh, because I’m not letting him into a conn-pod again! His mind has taken enough as it is…”

He leaned forward and touched Herc’s hand, startling the older man. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow. I had a job in the town where the helicopter came to pick me up and Raleigh is coming with me. For just the time being it’ll be good for us to lead a normal life. We both need this, dad.”

Herc looked at his son and just nodded.

“As long as I know where to find you.” He added and Chuck smiled. 

“I’ll pick up the phone this time.” He stood and waited for a moment, before wanting to embrace his father, but ultimately he didn’t and stepped back, just saying his goodbyes before he left for his and Raleigh’s room.  
He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t find Raleigh there and just started packing the few things he had unpacked in the previous days.  
When it took more than two hours before Raleigh returned to their room, Chuck became a little anxious and went to find the American.   
Chuck had become a bit worrisome when it came to his boyfriend, he didn’t like leaving him out of his sight, but he didn’t want to seem jealous.  
He had gone too long missing Raleigh.

Chuck had walked through almost the entire Dome, another hour later, when realisation kicked in that he hadn’t gone to the old sleeping quarters. Turning straight back, he managed quite a sprint to Raleigh’s old room, where he had stayed during the few days between his arrival and the Breach.  
The door was open.  
Gently he pushed against it and found Raleigh in the middle of the floor, looking at what seemed like hundreds of photographs. He had cried, but now seemed to smile and something he was looking at.  
He turned his gaze up and startled a little when he found Chuck standing just inside the room.

“Is it that late?” Raleigh asked as he stretched, rubbing his hands over his sore back. “Were you looking for me?” 

“Kind of.” Chuck didn’t want to say that he had indeed been searching for more than an hour and sat himself down opposite of Raleigh, picking up some of the photos. Mostly they didn’t mean that much, just sights, but here and there he could find one of Yancy, of their sister Jazmine, of the three of them together.

“They told me that nothing had been moved out of the room since I left, so I thought I could come here and… you know, look at everything. I had no idea it was so late.” Raleigh apologised in his own words as he touched Chuck’s hand briefly. Chuck looked up and flashed a smile as he showed Raleigh the picture of Yancy sticking his tongue in Raleigh’s ear, and Raleigh making a face.

“Can we put this up on the wall? I really like it.” He handed it over to Raleigh and the other smiled a bit sadly before nodding.

“Yeah, sure… it’d be good to have him close.” Not that Yancy could get any closer than he was now, inside of his head.

“I actually wanted to talk to you, babe.” Chuck began and then he blushed a little at the old endearment falling from his lips. He had been careful of always naming Raleigh, because it was still a bit awkward between them. They were in a relationship, were boyfriends, but they were getting to know each other again.  
Raleigh’s smile directed at Chuck took away the doubts and he gathered the pictures together with Raleigh, before extending his hand.

Raleigh took it and grasped the picture they were going to hang up in his other hand. They walked towards their quarters together. Usually Chuck wasn’t into an openly display of affection, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck if anyone would see them together like this. Raleigh hadn’t been his for too long.

Chuck closed the door behind them, but didn’t let go of Raleigh’s hand. He pulled up a chair and sat down on the bed himself, urging Raleigh to take the chair opposite of him, which the blonde Ranger did.

“I made a phonecall to Tara, Jax’s girlfriend, for the bloodwork. We’re probably going to have the results in about a week, enough time to travel to Charming in an easy pace.” Chuck began to explain as he took Raleigh’s second hand in his.

“What did you tell her?” Raleigh asked.

“That I found something out about Jax and that I needed her help. When it turns around Jax, she’d do just about anything for him… and since I’m giving him his brother back, she’ll probably be very glad that she helped me in the end.”

“Fuck.” Raleigh muttered softly as he lowered his head. This was getting very real, not just something that had been playing in his head for the last couple of days. He let go of Chuck’s hands and raked them through his hair, sighing deeply.

“Shit’s about to get real, huh?” Chuck mumbled as he lowered his hands to Raleigh’s head, holding him close. 

“Yeah, I just realised that I’m going to meet my brother in a few days. And he doesn’t even realise I exist, he thinks I’m dead.” 

“Raleigh… if you don’t want to go through with this…” Chuck began, but Raleigh looked up immediately and shook his head.

“No, I’ve come this far. If you’re with me.” Raleigh said as he wrapped his arms around Chuck, laying his head on Chuck’s shoulder and trying to relax.

“All the way, babe.” Chuck answered as he did the same and scooted back on the bed so Raleigh could crawl over him, turning himself a bit sideways so that not all of his weight landed on Chuck. 

Chuck planted a few kisses on Raleigh’s neck and Raleigh sighed softly, trying to occupy his mind with more pleasurable things.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh wakes up to Chuck packing up their things... and they get a little distracted.

The next morning Chuck was getting ready when Raleigh was still asleep. Since Raleigh slept so badly, Chuck didn’t dare to wake him up now that he didn’t toss and turn.   
So the Australian tiptoed around the room to pick up his clothes and stuff them into his duffel bag.  
He had just about packed when Raleigh stirred. 

“Hey…” Raleigh mumbled as he turned towards Chuck.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Chuck smiled as he leaned over Raleigh and planted a firm kiss on those luscious lips. He always got a little distracted when he looked at Raleigh and today was no exception. 

“Hm, you can do that more often.” Raleigh hummed as he smiled as well. He tugged at Chuck’s shirt so the other lost his balance and landed on top of Raleigh, and the American wrapped his arms around Chuck.  
Chuck let himself be embraced and sighed softly, laying his head down on Raleigh’s chest and taking a deep breath.

“I’ve missed this.” Raleigh confessed in a whisper and Chuck lifted his head, leaning up just enough so that he could kiss him again.

“We didn’t really have this.” Chuck answered truthfully. They hadn’t been friends until right before the Breach. They had been happy for a short period of time, a day, maybe even just a few hours before they needed to save the world.   
And according to all of the world Raleigh had not survived the Breach.

Chuck now believed he had gotten a second chance and he was not going to throw that away. His arms tightened just a little.

“I know… but it was enough. For me it was enough to at least try and come back to this, to you.” Raleigh murmured as he placed a kiss on Chuck’s hair.   
And he had really missed this, for all of the months he had been away. When he first reached that beach, he had not known that someone had been waiting for him… but slowly it had come back to him.  
It had taken him months, but he had returned and he now knew that it had been worth it.

“You’ve been packing.” Raleigh noticed after a few minutes of quiet cuddling. Chuck turned his head towards the duffel bag settled near the door and nodded. 

“Yeah… I thought we could leave today. Tara will have some results in about a week…” Chuck explained as he sat up slowly. “I asked for the helicopter to take us a bit more up north so that we can drive, clear our heads… Good idea?” Chuck half asked, even as he had already arranged everything.   
Raleigh laughed softly and Chuck decided that he would like to hear that wonderful sound more often.

“Do I have a choice?” Raleigh asked as he sat up too.

“Of course you do!” Chuck almost shouted as he jumped out of bed. “I could have stayed silent about all of this and just kept you to myself. Let you be a teacher at the Academy or whatever it is that you could do…”

“Come on, Chuck.” Raleigh sighed as he stood as well, and for a moment Chuck was totally distracted by Raleigh’s naked chest. He closed his eyes to not get too lost and go back to his train of thought.

“You said you wanted this.” He swallowed and tried to stay calm. “You can still back out, it isn’t too late.”

“Chuck.” Raleigh had stepped closer and cupped Chuck’s face with both of his hands, willing the other to look at him. Chuck kept being stubborn but in the end he flicked his gaze up towards Raleigh’s eyes, just then noticing again how blue they were.

“I want to go with you, to that place that you called home. It’s just… do you want me there, between the guys you’ve been calling friends? What if Jax doesn’t want anything to do with me? You won’t be able to go back there.” Raleigh tried to explain how he saw it, that he only wanted the best for Chuck.

“You’re crazy.” Chuck answered softly and before Raleigh got the chance to respond, Chuck leaned forward and captured Raleigh’s lips with his, batting Raleigh’s hands away so that he could press their bodies flush together.   
They were touching head to toe, and Chuck placed his hands right above the waistband of Raleigh’s sleeping pants, his fingers splaying at Raleigh’s lower back. 

Raleigh had tried to keep his balance when Chuck surged forward and batted his hands away. He quickly wrapped his arms around Chuck’s neck and opened his lips, letting Chuck in. He had no idea if what he had just said was right or wrong, but if he was getting this sort of attention out of it, he definitely would try them again.

“Don’t we…” Raleigh gasped as he got the opportunity to catch his breath for a moment. “Don’t we have to leave?” He managed to ask as Chuck’s lips travelled from Raleigh’s lips to his neck, nibbling, kissing his way down.

Just then Chuck rolled his hips, brushing them together. Raleigh couldn’t contain a moan and Chuck briefly brushed his nose over Raleigh’s.

“Is that what you want? Leave right now?” Chuck mumbled, close against Raleigh’s lips.

“No.. I want you to fuck me so that I can sleep until we’re in California.” Raleigh answered truthfully as he lowered one of his hands in between their bodies and undid the first button on Chuck’s jeans. “And I want to get you out of these clothes as soon as possible.” 

Chuck grinned as he took a small step back, yanking the shirt he wore over his head as he let Raleigh undo his pants completely, stepping out of it so that he was left in his boxers. Seeing as Raleigh only wore sleeping pants, their bare chests now touched as they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing soundly again.

They stumbled backwards, Raleigh’s calves hitting the bed and he sat down, Chuck crawling into his lap as they ground together, bringing more moans out of the both of them as they gasped for breath.

“Do you want me?” Chuck asked as he brushed his fingers over Raleigh’s chest, tracing the burn scar patterns there. Raleigh had even more now than before Chuck had met him, they ran on both sides of his body, identical. 

“Do you have to ask?” Raleigh asked in return, his hands on Chuck’s hips, keeping the other man close.

“I need… need to make sure.” Chuck hesitated and he blushed a little, which made Raleigh smile. 

“I meant when I said that I loved you.” Raleigh murmured softly as he drew Chuck a bit closer, pressing a kiss to Chuck’s mouth. “And I want to know again how amazing it feels to have you inside me. Can you do that for me?” 

Chuck let out a deep sigh before nodding and letting Raleigh lay down, Chuck following so that he was on top of Raleigh. He sat up and hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Raleigh’s pants, dragging them down so that Raleigh was left naked as well.   
It was the first time since Raleigh had returned that Chuck could really look at him and he brought his fingers down to brush over his chest, over the scars… just exploring.

“Turn over for me?” Chuck asked and Raleigh smiled, waited until Chuck freed his legs and turned over just like Chuck had asked, glancing over his shoulder.   
Chuck took his time, draping himself over Raleigh as he kissed and licked his way down, making Raleigh shudder. 

Chuck regretted that he had to leave the bed for just a minute to collect lube and a condom, reassuring Raleigh that he would be back very quickly. Raleigh didn’t have the time to feel the cold in the room as Chuck returned swiftly, settling himself on Chuck’s side, brushing his fingers over Raleigh’s ass.

Raleigh whimpered and he canted his hips in invitation. Chuck’s slick fingers sought Raleigh out while he stretched next to Raleigh, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Raleigh gasped at the intrusion of one of Chuck’s fingers at first, but got lost into the sensation of Chuck kissing him thoroughly.  
He was distracted enough to not be disappointed when Chuck had to retreat a little to put a condom on.

When Chuck, to his own sentiment finally, entered Raleigh, he felt like coming home. He draped himself over Raleigh, sighing in a shudder as he tried to calm himself down enough so that he would not come right then and there.

“Chuck… please… please move.” Raleigh whispered and Chuck obeyed, keeping his movements slow and languid, enjoying the feel of it. It was then that he wanted to see Raleigh, and he pulled out, earning a long whine from the other, bringing his hands down to indicated what he wanted.

Raleigh turned on his back and Chuck entered him again swiftly, now being able to kiss Raleigh, touch him, look into his eyes. It only took him a few thrusts more before he came and he heard Raleigh cry out as he did the same.

Three hours later they finally were on the move to their destination, both smiling broadly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Raleigh are on their way to Charming when Tara finds out about Chuck's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long with this new chapter but real life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this next one!

Two days later they were spending the night at a road side motel, not exactly the most luxurious place, but they would only stay for one night, when Tara rang Chuck.  
They had just pulled the door shut behind them and Raleigh had fallen on the bed, almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
He had been awake for more than 24 hours and the jetlag was killing him, but his insomnia had hit him again.   
So he had driven the car when Chuck needed to sleep and they had made excellent time.

“Hey… wait a sec.” Chuck whispered before he turned to go out the door again, wanting to let Raleigh sleep.  
He softly closed the door behind him and leaned against the wooden rail opposite of it. 

“Everything okay?” Chuck asked and it took a few seconds before Tara answered. 

“Chuck, what have you asked me? I mean… I know you wanted to check something with Jax… and I kind of feel bad that I have to keep it a secret, but this. Who is he, Chuck? Who is the person you got the blood from?” Tara asked, her voice sounding upset. Chuck knew that this would follow.

“Look Tara… Please don’t tell Jax just yet, okay? We’re almost there and…” He got cut off by Tara.

“Who is we, Chuck? You said this already that you were going to come out here again, but…” She sighed. 

“Raleigh. Raleigh’s with me. He’s the one whose blood got tested. He told me a story when he came back and I had difficulties believing him at first, but it kind of makes sense. How much of Thomas Teller’s files did you find at the hospital?” Chuck tried to keep the conversation on Tara, so that she wouldn’t ask to many questions.

“That’s just it… his file is gone. Maybe it was too old, they don’t keep it for very long after a patient is deceased. But Thomas… he isn’t dead, is he Chuck? He’s with you.” Tara’s voice had lowered to a whisper and Chuck nodded before saying yes.

“Your Raleigh is Thomas Teller.” Tara said in a matter of fact voice. “I’m not going to tell Jax, but you better get here fast. If this is true then… I don’t know what this will do to Jax, if he is going to believe you. He might throw you out on your ass.” 

Chuck actually grinned.

“He has to catch me first… and probably go through Raleigh. We’ll be fine, Tara. We’ll be there tomorrow, we made great time on the road. We’ll come by in the evening, yeah?”   
When Tara answered in confirmation, and Chuck quickly ended the conversation, suddenly feeling terribly nervous.

He knew that this could backfire, that Raleigh could be doing all of this for nothing, exposing himself to his brother and getting the door slammed in his face. Chuck went back inside and found Raleigh in the same position as before, dead to the world.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He should get some sleep as well, tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day. Raleigh stirred a little and blinked, seeing Chuck’s back turned towards him.

“You okay?” He mumbled as he wanted to sit up, but Chuck turned around and stretched a hand out, settling it on Raleigh’s shoulder and gently pushing him back.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just go back to sleep, you’ve had a rough couple of days.” Chuck answered. That made Raleigh frown.

“And the coming days are going to get even worse, right?” He sighed as he crawled closer towards Chuck, pulling him backwards so his back was settled against Raleigh’s chest. 

“I can take it, Chuck.” He pleaded with the Australian.

“I know you can, or I wouldn’t have told you to come with me.” Chuck turned his head and kissed Raleigh’s temple, a soft and sweet gesture coming from him. “Just get some sleep okay, I’ll be right here.”

“Okay.” Raleigh said as he released Chuck from his hold, settling on his side of the bed and closing his eyes. He stretched out his hand to Chuck however and Chuck saw it, smiling as he sat up against the wall and taking Raleigh’s hand in his.   
It seemed to relax the other and Chuck closed his eyes as well.

When Chuck opened his eyes again it was much later and he felt uncomfortable from sitting so long, his head resting against the wall. He stretched his neck and then looked at Raleigh, but he was gone from the bed.

Chuck was half way panicked in a matter of seconds, before he heard the shower running. Exhaling in relief, he walked towards the small bathroom of the motel and opened the door far enough to slip through, leaning against the door. Raleigh stood in the shower, his back turned to the door.

He could look at that firm body all of his life and never tire of it. Oh, he was trying to keep his hands to himself, but absolutely and utterly failing. It was like he was trying to catch up on the year they had lost in a maximum tempo.   
Raleigh chose that moment to turn around and he startled a little when his eyes fell on Chuck. That only took a second, and then he was smiling, crooking his finger for Chuck to come over.

Chuck shed his clothes in record time and joined Raleigh, the shower so small the both of them barely fit in there, but they didn’t care.   
They were quick, rubbing against each other, kissing soundly. They washed up afterwards, and when they were dressed Chuck looked at Raleigh.

“Are you ready for this? We’re meeting with Jax tonight.” Chuck said and Raleigh nodded, although Chuck was quite sure that his heart was thundering. Chuck was afraid of how it would end, but he was the one out of the two of them who actually knew Jax. Raleigh had no idea who he was up against.

“I feel like I’m about to fight a goddamn Kaiju.” Raleigh sighed before he went to the bedroom and picked up his duffel bag. 

“Let’s go… I want to get this over with.” He then said as he looked over his shoulder if Chuck was following him. The Australian had just taken his own bag and he walked behind Raleigh towards their rental car.   
He had already told Raleigh the story that his own car was sitting at the motel closest to Charming, because he had fallen out of gas.

Of course Raleigh had laughed for the next hour.

But now he was very serious, staring out of the window as Chuck drove, plucking at his sweater, the old grey one he favoured most. Chuck had wanted to throw it out a couple of times in the year Raleigh had been gone, but he had never been able to actually do it. He was glad now that he hadn’t.

Raleigh looked ill at ease, fidgeting, nervous. Chuck rested a hand on Raleigh’s leg to calm him down a little, and Raleigh’s gaze landed on Chuck.

“Sorry…” He mumbled.

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m nervous too.” Chuck answered, just a small smile ticking up the corners of his mouth. He took a deep breath as he drove on, and it was only a few hours later that they passed the borders of the town of Charming.

“Shit’s about to get real.” Chuck murmured softly as he tried to remember where Jax’s house was. He had only been there one or two times, staying at the club house when he had been working in their shop. 

As they pulled up in front of the house, he gave Raleigh a minute by getting out himself. Raleigh stepped out of the car and looked at the quite ordinary house in front of him, knowing that his brother was inside.  
Not Yancy… there would never be a comparison to the older Becket brother.   
But his real brother… his blood.

It almost sent him off running to the opposite side… he wanted to get away, not wanting to face this, to let Jax live his life and keep to his own. He had no right to meddle with the Tellers, with Jax’s life, with Samcro.

It was not his place.

But then Chuck rested a hand on his shoulder and directed him to the front door, ringing the door bell. 

There was no way back now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Raleigh try to tell Jax the truth, but things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you'll like this next chapter. About the tattoo you will be reading about... some people tend to tattoo themselves and it mostly doesn't end pretty... that's why it's small.   
> And yes, they would have been children while doing it, but knowing kids like the Tellers... they would have tried this. Enjoy!

Jax was spending the night at home with Tara and Abel. He had just put his son to sleep and had asked Tara a couple of times if she was alright, because she seemed very anxious. He could understand with everything that had been going on the last couple of days… he had not been himself either.  
She didn’t want him to take her to bed however, insisted on staying in the living room, she seemed to be waiting for something.

“Tara, sweetheart…” He began again as he watched her pace.

“I’m alright.” She smiled at him, but it seemed fake. He wanted to try again to talk to her, but then the doorbell sounded. When Tara shot up to go to the door, he looked after her in a questioning manner.

When Tara returned with Chuck and another dude, he was clueless. But he did notice the similarities between him and the new guy. Must be the famous Raleigh Becket, he wondered as he got up to clap Chuck on the back and introduce himself to the other.

“Hey, I’m Jax.” He said shortly, with a hint of a smile.

“Raleigh… nice to meet you. Chuck’s been telling stories.” Raleigh answered with a smile as well, clasping Jax’s hand in his for a moment.

“I didn’t know you guys were going to be back in town.” Jax said as he invited them to sit down, sitting down himself on the opposite couch. Tara sat next to him on the armrest and kept fidgeting. Jax laid his hand down on one of Tara’s legs and she stilled, smiling apologetically at Jax.

“I came back because… there was something Raleigh told me that we needed to tell you.” Chuck began as he looked at Raleigh for a moment. The other man had his gaze directed at the ground and only turned it to Jax when Chuck nudged him.  
Raleigh remained silent and Jax grew more curious by the seconds that passed.

“When he was found, a year earlier…” Chuck began and Raleigh finally looked up towards the man who was his older brother. “He called himself Thomas Teller.”

Jax’s eyes searched for Chuck’s, not knowing what the meaning of this was. 

“What the fuck are you saying?” He asked as he stood. “That this guy is supposed to be Thomas Teller? My little brother died twenty years ago on an operating table…” Jax hissed as his fists clenched.

“Did you see him after his death?” Chuck asked and Jax’s baby blues now focused on him.

“I was nine, what do you think?” Jax growled as he stepped closer to the both of them. Tara noticed the aggression building up inside him and stood as well, laying a hand on his arm, which he wanted to shake off instantly.

“Leave it, Tara.”

“Jax… Chuck speaks the truth. I examined Raleigh’s blood and the DNA… you are closely related, the both of you. There is no other explanation than that he is your brother, because he could not be your father or anyone else so closely related to you.”

Jax turned around as if stung, his gaze turning into one of pain as he looked at his lover.

“You knew?” He asked as he now stepped back from her, as Tara nodded. For a moment Jax was silent, gazing between the four of them. Then he shook his head.

“I don’t need to listen to this.” He mumbled as he quickly stepped out, slamming the door behind him. It was only when they heard the roar of the engine that Tara came to life, wanting to go after Jax.

“No! I’ll go.” Raleigh stated as he got up, brushing his hand over Chuck’s shoulder as he walked to the door.

“You don’t know where to find him.” Chuck tried as he turned his head. He wanted to go after Jax himself, after Raleigh, but he feared that it would give the wrong message. Raleigh could take care of himself, Chuck was telling himself. But how he would have liked to protect him from the entire world. He would battle a fucking Kaiju with his bare hands if that meant that Raleigh would be safe.

“I think you should head out to the cemetery…” Tara answered Chuck’s unspoken question as she walked closer to Chuck. “He’ll be by either the grave of his father or…”

“Mine.” Raleigh finished for her as he opened the door. “I’ll find him.”

He closed the door behind him, leaving Chuck and Tara on their own in the house. His memories of the town did not serve him, it had been too long since he had seen Charming. With a deep sigh Raleigh walked to what he thought was the right direction, to the outskirts of town.  
An hour of two of sunlight still remained and at a glimpse of roadsigns, he found that he was walking to the right street where he could find the cemetery. It felt strange to search his own tombstone, but it was not his only one.   
Somewhere at the Shatterdome in Anchorage, right beside his brother’s, there was a memorial plaque for Ranger Raleigh Becket set up.   
Herc had already ordered to take that down.

It took him half an hour to find the cemetery, and there he noticed Jax’s bike, neatly set to the side. He should have known that even in his distress, Jax would never misbehave towards his bike. 

The children’s tombstones were easy to find, as they had an apart section in the cemetery. True enough, Jax was sitting upon a large white tombstone, his legs wide as he perched on top of it, a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

“Jax…” Raleigh began. Jax didn’t even turn his head.

“Go away.” He just spoke as he took another drag.

“Not until you at least listen to me.” Raleigh pressed as he stepped around the tombstone, so that Jax had only to look forward to see him. 

“Why should I? So that you can tell me more lies? I’m not fucking interested, Ray.” Jax flicked his cigarette away.

“I didn’t seek this out… the name slipped out when I was found again and it got back to the Shatterdome. I never forgot about you, Jax.” Raleigh said as he stared at the ground. “The Beckets took me in when I was brought to them. Yance was only two years older than I was and he wanted nothing more than be a big brother. He looked after me for as long as he could.”

“What, and then you ran away from him as well?” Jax sniped, but he was taken aback a little by Raleigh’s hurt look. 

“He was ripped away from me mid-Drift. Something someone who is not a Jaeger pilot would not understand.” Raleigh answered shortly, his words clipped. Jax almost apologised, but he kept his tongue silent.  
He just looked at Raleigh.

“What do I have to say?” Raleigh tried as he dared closer to Jax, a few steps away from him now.

“Show me.” Jax said as he gestured towards Raleigh, who looked at him in confusion. “If you’re Tommy, you can show me… unless they did something to remove it. Strip.” Jax said again.

For a few seconds Raleigh did not know what to do, but then it dawned on him, what Jax wanted to see. So he undid the top button of his jeans and turned sideways, pushing the waistband of his jeans and boxers low enough so that Jax could see his exposed hipbone. 

There, just beside one of the circuitry scars, a very small tattoo was visible. It were three small crude letters ‘J O T’, barely visible. One would have to almost be right in front of it to see it, like Jax was doing now, hopping off the tombstone and staring at it.

“Mom gave us hell for this.” Jax whispered as he briefly touched the small tattoo. 

Raleigh smiled at the memory.

“You didn’t exactly think it through, did you? With that needle and ink you bought back then. It seriously infected.” 

“Yeah.” Jax smiled as well as he straightened out and suddenly drew Raleigh in his arms, embracing him tightly.

“Tommy.” He whispered as he exhaled.

“Yeah Jackson, it’s me.” Raleigh closed his eyes as he returned the embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh goes from a man without family to a brother and an uncle. Chuck is happy for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No inspiration and no internet lead to... a bit of a writer's block. But I got this chapter out eventually, I hope you enjoy!

Chuck and Tara had been waiting, talking softly together. They were both worried, but they knew they should not attempt to find both men. Raleigh and Jax were both old enough to know what they were doing. Tara didn’t question Jax, only asking for his honesty when he came home late, washing the blood from his hands.  
Chuck trusted Raleigh with his life.

When Jax and Raleigh returned, they were laughing together. Chuck and Tara stood. Jax quickly made his way towards Tara, hugging her close and kissing her cheek. 

“You look pleased.” Tara smiled.

“I have my brother back.” Jax answered as he turned to look at Raleigh, who was speaking quietly to Chuck. “But you didn’t tell me… we’re still talking about this later.” He murmured in a lower voice.

“It was for the best.” Tara was not in the least impressed with Jax and that was just what he loved about her. She gave as good as she got.   
He hadn’t left her out of his arms though, so Tara knew they were okay. 

“Hey…” Jax called out to his newfound brother and his partner. “You guys are staying here tonight, yeah?”

Raleigh looked from Chuck to Jax for a moment, not knowing what to say. 

“Thanks… won’t we get in the way?” He asked as he looked at the ground. Although Jax believed him now, Raleigh felt a little ill at ease in his brother’s house, not knowing how to give himself the right attitude. He wasn’t a biker, he wasn’t Samcro… 

“You’re family.” Jax replied firmly before he got interrupted by a soft wail. Tara eased out of Jax’s arms.

“I’ll get him.” She nodded towards Jax before hurrying out of the room. 

At the soft sound Raleigh froze. There was a baby in the house. When he glanced at Chuck he noticed by the expression on his face that his boyfriend had known this. When Tara returned with a baby boy in her arms, Raleigh stepped back so he wouldn’t be in the way.  
He bumped into Chuck, who steadied Raleigh before retreating his hands.

Jax took Abel from Tara and urged Raleigh to sit down, bowing down so that he could lay Abel down in Raleigh’s arms.

“Careful, support his head. There you go.” Jax smiled at the sight of his baby brother holding his nephew. Jax knew that he was not going to be the best father in the world, but he was trying. He had promised his son that he would try.

“Hey little guy…” Raleigh whispered as he briefly touched the Samcro cap the baby wore on his head. “What’s his name?” 

“Abel.” Jax answered. “Say hello to your nephew, Tommy.”

Chuck sat down next to Raleigh on the armrest and smiled at how Raleigh just beamed up at him. In just a few hours time he had gone from a man who had no family left, to a brother and an uncle. 

“You must be tired after all that travelling… I’ll take him from you so you can go and get some sleep, the both of you.” Tara scooped Abel up in her arms and held him to her. Jax had gone into the kitchen.

“Yeah, you might be right. If the offer for that room is still available, that is. We’re happy to go back to the motel.” Chuck said as he waited for Raleigh to stand so they could go back to their motel.

“Of course.” Jax answered for Tara as he leaned against the kitchen door frame. “Like I said… you’re family, the both of you. The room is just down the hall, last door. Make yourselves at home.”

Raleigh stood and walked over to Jax.

“We’ll talk in the morning.” He stated and Jax nodded. They hugged and Jax ruffled Raleigh’s hair. 

“Sleep tight, bro.” Jax smiled and he nodded towards Chuck, who gave a grateful nod as he followed Raleigh to their bedroom for the night. He closed the door behind him as Raleigh plopped down on the bed, sighing in relief.

“I feel so weird.” Raleigh whispered as Chuck sat down beside him, snaking an arm around Raleigh’s waist. He would not easily show his affection towards Raleigh with an audience, but in private he had no difficulties. And he would show Raleigh his support.

“A good weird?” He asked and Raleigh leaned into his touch.

“I think so. It isn’t fixed but… Jax is here, and Abel…” Raleigh hesitated for a moment, because he didn’t know how Chuck was feeling about all of this. In those few days before the closing of the Breach, there had been no need to talk, and Raleigh had known him for so precious few days after.  
They had proclaimed their love, but Raleigh realised that he knew little of his lover.

“And you. If you want to.” Raleigh ended his sentence a bit weakly. Chuck touched Raleigh’s cheek so that they could look at one another.

“Always.” Chuck repeated his words from before as he gazed into Raleigh’s eyes. 

“Chuck… we don’t really… we know little of each other.” Raleigh tried again as he grasped at Chuck’s fingers. “I wanted to say thank you for everything… returning, waiting, believing me.”

“Raleigh…” Chuck mumbled as shook his head. He lacked the words for this. It humbled him that someone would show such faith in him. He had always been the one to gain council, to listen to his father even if he didn’t show it. Raleigh was the mature one out of the both of them and now that the blonde felt a little lost, it was Chuck’s place to step up.  
“We’ll get to know each other, we’ll learn.” He therefore stated as he brushed his fingers over Raleigh’s cheek, leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. Raleigh sighed softly at this sentiment and nodded.

“If we stay here, I might… I might become someone else. Thomas Teller.” Raleigh began, but Chuck silenced him with another kiss.

“Your name could change, but you won’t. Your name doesn’t define who you are.” Chuck answered in a heated voice. He didn’t know how he had to get through to Raleigh that he didn’t care about a name, only the man. “If you want to go back to the Dome, you just say it… we can build a life here or anywhere else in the world, I don’t care.”

“Were you happy here, Chuck? When I was… when I was gone, were you happy here?” Raleigh asked and Chuck lowered his eyes so that he could think. He continued to touch Raleigh however, just mere brushes of skin on skin, but enough to let Raleigh know that needed a bit of time.

“Happy isn’t the right word.” Chuck then began. “I found a purpose again, after the Jaegers, but it wasn’t the same. Jax just found me, I guess… and he was so much like you, Ray, beneath all the tough guy acts, he resembled you. And one night he found out about you.”

“One night?” Raleigh almost spit the words out as he retreated from Chuck. That was not part of the plan, right? Chuck sleeping with Jax? Not that he could blame Chuck for it, Raleigh was dead at the time, but… Jax? Really?

“Yeah, when he let me sleep in his bed… alone! You jealous prick.” Chuck grumbled under his breath as he glared at Raleigh. Raleigh had the decency to blush.

“Apparently I told him your name, he asked about you… figured out that, you know, I loved you and all.” Now it was Chuck’s turn to blush, he wasn’t going to tell about their kiss, he wasn’t. “Afterwards he sought me out, when… when Opie’s wife…” Chuck frowned, should he be telling Raleigh this?

“Opie? Is he still around?” Raleigh hadn’t dared to ask Jax before, but he figured that the man would come up in conversation sooner rather than later. Jax and Opie had been inseparable, even in Raleigh’s memories. And they let the little brother Tommy tag along with them, since Jax should have looked after him.

“Yeah, he is… big fella.” Chuck nodded. “He offered to come and stay with them, to be a friend of the club. And I did.. probably would have stayed for some time if my dad hadn’t called.”

“About me.” Raleigh filled in.

Chuck nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Any regrets?” Raleigh still needed to ask and he got a small flick to his ear for that.

“No, biker boy, I don’t.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax and Raleigh get a chance to talk.

Raleigh had needed to hear that, why Chuck had come to Charming, why he was so invested in Samcro and Jax for that matter. Why he was so invested in Raleigh… So when Chuck laid down on the bed, Raleigh crawled into his arms and held on to Chuck, his lifeline in this new strange world.  
If Chuck was there, he could handle it, no matter what.

When Jax had pointed both men to their room, he walked up to Tara and his son, brushing over the baby’s head and guiding them towards the nursery. He watched how Tara put his son to sleep before kissing him goodnight.  
He would learn to do this himself, he vowed, he wanted to be there for Abel. He figured that either Tara or his mother could teach him what he needed to know.

“What did Raleigh tell you, that you believed him?” Tara asked afterwards, when they cuddled close in bed together. Jax had wrapped an arm around her and kept her close, like he had done since he had found her again. He was not about to let go.

“He showed me something…” Jax gave a crooked smile. “A memory of our childhood together, with Opie. Nobody else could have that, nobody else knows, except for mom. I think it’s the same thing that is going to convince her.”

Tara sat up a little, looking at Jax.

“Your mother… are you going to tell her? She is never going to believe you, you know.” Tara knew Gemma pretty well, she dared to say better than her own son, but she refrained from saying that. Jax had always seen the loving side of his mother, not how she treated others.

“She has the right to know that she still has a second son. But… I’m going to ask… Ra… Tommy first what happened to him, how he got out of the hospital. Because he told me that he did have surgery for his heart back then, that was real. It’s… weird.” Jax ended.

“Yeah, the two of you need some time together first. He had a brother, didn’t he?” Tara frowned as she tried to recall what Chuck had told her about Raleigh, but she couldn’t quite remember. 

“Yancy. A Kaiju killed him.” Jax answered Tara as he brought her in a little closer. News about this alien war had seeped through to Charming, but not that it dominated their world. Jax couldn’t remember Yancy Becket, although he might have read about him at some point. 

“Are you going to ask him to stay?” Tara asked and Jax could sense something in her voice, but he did not comment on it. 

“I think he wants to stay, that’s why he is here. To get to know us. It would be awesome, the Teller brothers together in Samcro.” Jax murmured softly. 

“You should get some sleep first.” Tara smiled and she earned a kiss in return. 

It was hours later before Abel cried the whole house awake and Jax walked out of his room dressed in his jeans to pick up his son to soothe him. It was also the time that Raleigh tiptoed out of the guest bedroom to not wake Chuck up.  
And they almost bumped right into each other.  
“Oh shit, sorry.” Raleigh half whispered as he raised his hands. Jax just smiled and nodded, walking into the living room with Abel’s bottle in his hand, intending to feed him in the living room.   
Raleigh gasped lightly when Jax turned his back to him, noticing the large tattoo on the man’s back.  
Jax was all about Samcro, that much was obvious.

“What?” Jax asked as he looked over his shoulder, seeing how Raleigh’s gaze shifted. “The tattoo? It’s commitment, man.” Jax shrugged as he walked on, seating himself into the couch comfortably so that he could feed his son.  
Just because he could.

“I guess it is.” Raleigh mumbled to himself as he walked in after Jax, sitting on the couch opposite of his older brother. It still seemed strange to him, that in a few days time he had gained an entire family. A brother, a nephew, mother… He couldn’t quite wrap his brain around it yet, but he would try.

“Did you sleep okay?” Jax asked in a low voice as he looked up to Raleigh. 

“A bit, yeah… too much to think about.” Raleigh answered as he unconsciously rubbed his right hand over his other upper arm, feeling the upraised skin of his scars. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you about those… that’s not like… art, right?” Jax asked and Raleigh looked from the pattern burned into his arm and shoulder to Jax and actually grinned.

“Commitment, man.” He answered, but his smile dropped quickly. “Knifehead ripped at Gypsy’s arm, the one on my side. The pulses burned through my suit and into my skin. They could fix it if they really wanted to, but I ran out of the hospital when I felt I could.”

“Knifehead, that was…” Jax tried to figure out what kind of life his baby brother had lead until now.

“The Kaiju shit that killed Yancy.” Raleigh half growled and Jax just nodded, not wanting to have more explanation right now, that was enough. He could see when he touched a very sore part of his brother’s life and he was going to let go, for now. Because he wished to have known this big brother of Raleigh.

“It’s okay, it’s been six years.” Raleigh added as in an afterthought, which made Jax eyes snap up at him.

“It’s been more than twenty since I’ve lost you and I still can’t talk about it. So don’t tell me it’s okay, T… Raleigh.” Jax almost whispered, but the intensity in his voice hit home and Raleigh closed his eyes for a moment.

“I’m going to wake Chuck up, he said something on our way over that Gemma wanted him back at the shop, that she had lost her ‘best fucking mechanic because he had to get his lover boy’ or something.” Raleigh air quoted as he got up.

“Don’t worry about her.” Jax answered. “I know that it’s too early to meet her yet, but you’ll see that she’s okay. And she’ll be okay with… you know, with you and Chuck.” Jax gestured towards the bedroom door.

Something in Jax’s voice made Raleigh turn around again and he watched how Jax cradled Abel to him and stood, wanting to walk the boy back to his bedroom so that he could sleep a couple of more hours.

“Are you going to have a problem with me and Chuck?” Raleigh asked and his fists clenched, because despite of how Jax reacted to his return, he knew that bikers weren’t exactly kind to the gay community.

“I don’t care.” Jax said shortly. “As long as you don’t… wave it in my face, I’m fine with it, okay. You’re my brother, Chuck’s a good guy. And if he ever hurts you, Jaeger pilot or not, he’s dead.”

Raleigh actually smiled at that, because Jax sounded so much like Yancy, like a big brother.

“Okay man, as long as we’re good.” Raleigh wanted to go to the bedroom, but Jax’s voice halted him.

“What do you think about visiting Opie today? Do you want to? We can start with him, about telling the truth about you, you know. He’ll remember and then it gets easier, getting into the club.”

Raleigh tried to ignore the last words, being a part of the club was not on his priority list for now, but he knew that this would be Jax’s plan. A Teller had to be a part of Samcro. Raleigh breathed deeply and nodded. 

“See you in a little, Jax.” Raleigh waved before letting himself into the bedroom again. He could still find Chuck in the same position he had left him, snoring softly. It made Raleigh smile and he brushed through the ginger hair, earning him a low mumble.

“Wake up, sleepy head… apparently you have a job and they’re expecting you.” Raleigh leaned down and kissed Chuck’s stubbly cheek, and Chuck blinked a couple of times before focusing his eyes on Raleigh.

“What did you just say?” He asked as he stretched.

“Jax just told me that Gemma wants you back in the shop as a mechanic… when you’re done with you lover boy.” Raleigh smiled and Chuck grinned back, leaning up, and tugging Raleigh back down with him.

“Then she can wait just a bit longer, so that I can say good morning to my lover boy.” Chuck joked as he offered Raleigh his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck goes back to work at the shop. He finds Gemma there, and Tara stops in for a visit to warn him.

An hour later Chuck left the house on foot towards the shop. He still couldn’t be persuaded to buy a bike… although Jax vowed that he would get Chuck one sooner or later.   
Chuck had flipped him off.

“You coming to visit me later?” Chuck asked as he kissed Raleigh goodbye for the day.

“Maybe… Jax wants to check up on Opie. And I don’t want to run into Gemma just yet.” Raleigh tried to explain and Chuck nodded, it was alright. Chuck was already a bit more accustomed to this world and he actually liked Gemma, who was a no-nonsense kind of woman. 

So he gave Raleigh a quick kiss goodbye and walked to the Teller Morrow shop, like nothing had happened. Inside he was a bit of a mess though, he did not know if he had done the right thing by bringing Raleigh with him, into this world.   
When he walked into the small office of the shop, this feeling became even stronger. Gemma sat behind her desk, dressed in a jeans and fine fitting tanktop and she looked up at him like he hadn’t even left.

“About time you got back. There are three cars waiting for you, the owners didn’t want anyone else touching them.” She said in her a matter of fact way.

“Okay.” Chuck answered as he wanted to walk to his locker, but he remembered he had given everything which the garage owned back to Gemma when he left, meaning not to come back. He caught the shirt being tossed at him and grinned.

“You remembered my size, huh?”

“I make it my business to know what there is to know.” Gemma answered and Chuck could see a small smile play about her lips. He knew that she liked him, if not for bringing money in than for the support he had shown for Jax and the club. 

“How is your man?” Gemma continued and Chuck tried to hide his blush. When he got the call from his dad Raleigh was awake, he didn’t think for a second that everyone would hear it, and that it would get back to Gemma.

“Chuck, I don’t care where you put your dick, as long as you’re okay with it… I just wanted to know if you are… you know, staying this time.” Gemma explained as she picked up the schedule. They at least had to make sure that for the rest of the world the shop was legit, even though all of Charming recognised who they really were.

“We might. Raleigh’s come back with me, but he’s still recovering. We might go back to the Dome in a while, I don’t know yet.” Chuck answered with a shrug, because he really had no idea what would happen. If Raleigh wanted to stay, then so would Chuck, at least for some time, because he hoped to return to his dad, to Max… to the Shatterdome and be a Ranger once more. That was all he ever had been.

“You should bring him by some time, so that he can get to know the boys… he will want to know what your new friends are like.” 

Chuck smiled. “We ran into Jax last night and that went quite well, so I guess you might see him sooner than later. I’m gonna go… work.” He pointed towards the shop and headed out, buttoning up the shirt over his own clothes.

“Chuck, you’re back!” One of the men walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Juice.” Chuck did the same to him and then pointed out the car he was supposed to repair. 

“What’s wrong with her?” He asked and Juice quickly took the keys and opened the door, trying to start her up. Chuck shuddered at the sound. 

“Alright, let’s pop the hood, see what we’re dealing with.”

With that, it was all business for Chuck from there on out. Talking to Juice was easy, as the guy was quite likeable and he had been good to Chuck from the beginning, not asking much about his life before Charming and just going with the flow of things.   
Together they worked on the car until they heard someone calling their names. Juice looked up and waved, seeing Tara in front of the large gateways.

“Jax isn’t here right now.” Juice said as he cleaned his hands on a rag, looking over at Chuck who had stopped working and looked at Tara while leaning on the car in front of him. 

“I know, I just wanted to talk to Chuck for a minute if that’s alright. I’m on my way to work anyway.” Tara smiled but Chuck could see that she was a bit nervous. He quickly closed the hood of the car he was working on and told Juice he’d be back in five.   
Walking towards Tara’s car he leaned against it, watching Juice get back to his own business.

“What’s wrong, something with Raleigh?” Was the first thing Chuck asked, because Raleigh was always the first on his mind, he couldn’t help it.

“No, there’s nothing wrong… it’s just…” Tara began and then she looked away, biting her lower lip lightly.

“Come on, Tara… Is it Jax, did he do something? I know we don’t know each other that well but…” Chuck tried to say, but she cut him off.

“They’re going to visit Opie.” Tara stated, which made Chuck shrug.

“So what, the guy can probably use a bit of a distraction, someone to talk to. Isn’t Jax his best friend?” Chuck asked.

“That’s not what I’m…” Tara sighed and she took a step so that she was standing right in front of Chuck, looking him in the eyes. “I know that you care a great deal about Raleigh, it comes off you in waves how protective you are of him. Jax is going to tell Opie about Raleigh, that he is in fact Tommy. Which means that he is introducing Raleigh to the club.” 

“I know all the guys too.” Chuck tried, but he knew what she wanted to say.

“Jax will want Raleigh with him in Samcro, and he can be very convincing. If you want Raleigh to go back with you at some point, you have to let him stay out of the club, like you did.” Tara said urgently.

“I am not going to make decisions for Raleigh. That’s already been done for him, enough of times… it’s his choice now, not mine. And I’ll go with whatever he decides.” 

“Chuck,” Tara whispered as she laid her hands on his shoulders. “I love Jax, I do… but it’s always been the club. I’ve never known anything else with him and it is a very strange world.” She looked over her shoulders to see that Juice was watching the both of them and she stepped back.

“They have their own rules, their own moral… their own code. Jax has never known anything else, he’s been raised this way. But you, you and Raleigh, you come from a very different place. You guys can live your life on the outside. It’s not because he’s Raleigh’s brother that he should follow Jax.” 

Her explanation was hurried and it made Chuck frown. Why was she doing her best to convince him that they should get out before it was too late? Why was Juice looking at them?

“Okay Tara, okay… I’ll ask Raleigh. But it’s up to him. We’ll figure it out, don’t worry too much.”   
He briefly touched her shoulder before he let her go. She didn’t smile at him, because she knew that he had just said the same to her as Jax did. Jax also thought that he knew what he was doing, but Tara often had the feeling that he had no clue.

“I’ll see you at the house, take care.” Tara’s smile was sad and she turned around, walking away from Chuck.  
When he went back to the garage, Juice had gone back to the car they were working on. And of course he was curious.

“I didn’t know you and Tara were so close.” Juice mumbled and Chuck grinned, shaking his head.

“No reason for Jax to be jealous, alright? Not into ladies.” Chuck briefly commented and he almost laughed at seeing Juice’s face.

“Don’t worry, mate, you’re not my type.” 

And Juice didn’t pull back from his touch when their hands briefly brushed over each other when he handed a screw driver.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh meets Opie again after more than twenty years.

“We should get you a bike.” Jax commented as he let Raleigh get off from behind him. 

Raleigh shrugged. He didn’t really care to own a bike, which was probably sacrilege in Jax’s eyes, but he wouldn’t mind riding one. He had gotten his license before he was admitted to the Academy, but he had not really had the chance to drive.

“You’d have to teach me, never done it before.” He therefore replied, and the big smile on his brother’s face said enough. Raleigh was going to have his own bike sooner rather than later. 

“Come on, let’s go and see Opie.” Jax wrapped a loose arm around Raleigh’s shoulders and walked them to the back of the house, where they could find Opie sitting in the garden, smoking a cigarette.  
Raleigh remembered just in time that the man had lost his wife recently, in a brutal murder no less, so he was inclined to give Opie the space he needed.   
Jax walked up to his friend, hugging him tightly and whispering something, before turning towards Raleigh.

“This is Raleigh Becket.” Jax introduced him and Raleigh was a little baffled that he didn’t use his other name. Maybe he was easing Opie into it. So Raleigh nodded and smiled slightly when Opie offered his hand.

“I know you, my kid’s been talking about you ever since you closed that Breach. Was a fucking close call, man. Should be proud of what you’ve done.” Opie mumbled and Raleigh nodded his gratitude.

“Didn’t your boy have one of those Gypsy Danger figurines?” Jax asked Opie and the man nodded, which prompted Jax to give Raleigh a look over his shoulder. Raleigh took the hint.

“Is he inside? I could go and check on him. They say I’m quite good with kids.” Raleigh smiled and Opie now managed to smile as well. 

“If you’re okay with that, sure. They’re inside watching tv, mom doesn’t really know how to handle them at the moment.” Opie answered apologetically and Raleigh made a throw away gesture before going into the house. Jax was obviously waiting until Raleigh was out of the picture before beginning his explanation.

Jax sat down on one of the low chairs, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Opie frowned and pulled up a chair himself, sitting in front of his friend. When Jax had this pensive look in his eyes, Opie knew it was time to watch out.

“Something on your mind?” He asked quietly and Jax shrugged.

“You have enough shit to deal with already. I just wanted you to meet Becket, since he’s probably going to stay for a while.” Jax muttered and Opie knew his friend well enough that this wasn’t what Jax wanted to say.

“Come on, man, out with it. Give me some other shit to deal with than my own. Why did you bring him, there is a reason. You don’t bring guys you hardly know and I don’t know to my house for no good reason.” Opie tried again and this time Jax sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“Promise you take this seriously.” He began and Opie huffed, like he would not take Jax seriously when it mattered.

“That guy in there,” Jax pointed towards the house. “Raleigh Becket, came to my house last night together with Chuck, the mechanic. Remember him?” 

When Opie nodded, Jax continued.

“He says he’s my brother, Ope.” Jax half whispered and Opie blinked a couple of times, not sure that he heard things right. Then he actually had to stop himself from laughing at seeing Jax’s face.

“Your mom didn’t cheat, I’m quite sure about that… your dad? Did your dad have kids you don’t know about?” Opie asked and Jax shook his head. 

“No man… he came up to me last night and straight up told me that his name was Thomas Teller. J.T. got him out… they faked his death on the operating table to get him to Anchorage, where J.T. had arranged for the Beckets to take him in, to adopt him. He became Raleigh Becket.” Jax explained shortly.

“That… he’s lying.. that’s not true. I mean, come on, how your mom and dad suffered. And you, I mean… no!” Opie exclaimed, but when Jax remained silent he leaned forward, briefly touching Jax’s forearm, where the small tattoo from years before had been covered up by a larger one.

“For real?” He asked and Jax nodded.

“He has the tattoo, Ope. Right on his hip, where we left it when we were nine. Do you remember how it got infected? Not only his but ours too? How our moms found out?” Unconsciously Jax rubbed his wrist while looking at Opie.

“And Chuck asked Tara to do some bloodwork, DNA and such… she said that we were closely related. It’s crazy… but I think it’s true. I really believe that Raleigh Becket is my baby brother.” 

“Fuck!” Opie cursed under his breath as he leaned back. “Does Gemma know? And Clay? When did he… shit…” Opie began and Jax placed a hand on his shoulder.

“They’ve always told him that the Sons were no good. He’s been a soldier for so long, used to obeying orders and so on. It’ll be hard enough for him to come into our world. Let’s keep the questions to a minimum for now, yeah? It’s Tommy, Ope… I just know.” Jax’s hand squeezed for a moment and then he let go, standing up.

Opie walked after him inside the house, where he found Raleigh sitting Indian style on the floor, playing with both of the kids, the action figures of Gypsy Danger and Striker Eureka on their way to the Breach.   
Opie’s mom was looking at the three of them with a smile on her face.

“You can bring Mr. Becket in more often, Jax, he’s so good for the kids. They’re even smiling.” She whispered to Jax and he gave her a quick hug before looking at them. Opie did the same from a bit further until his son looked up to him.

“Dad! Raleigh’s been telling us how they went for the Breach and dropped that bomb. It’s so cool!” 

“Yeah, Raleigh has been really nice for you guys, hasn’t he?” Opie smiled as he sat down as well, trying to get a bit more involved. He listened in how Raleigh finished his story by blowing up the bad guys, leaving out the gory details. Once that was done, he promised that he would take Chuck with him next time so he could tell some more stories of Striker Eureka.   
Both kids hugged him before they went with their grandmother to play outside.

“That was very nice of you, thanks.” Opie nodded and Raleigh smiled slightly, looking at Jax for a moment.

“He knows.” Jax added and Opie now really seemed to look over Raleigh, like he was searching for something. Raleigh sighed and stood.

“Am I going to have to do this each time? Because then you really fucked me over when you got me that tat.” Raleigh grumbled as he lowered the waistband of his jeans and showed the small tattoo again.   
Opie had a bit of the same reaction that Jax did, because he remembered drawing that small O.   
Raleigh was the real deal.  
He did something Raleigh didn’t expect though.

“Welcome home, brother.” Opie simply stated and he hugged Raleigh to him, clapping him a few times on the back before slinging an arm over Jax’s shoulders.

“The two Teller brothers… who would’ve guessed. Are you getting him into the club, Jax? That would be something… would give Clay a run for his money. If you’re going to go legit, this might be the time, Jax. You’ll get a lot of support if Tommy is backing you up.”   
Opie looked between them.

“We have to talk about that.” Raleigh said instead of Jax. “I’ve just got into town and we might go back to piloting. We’ll see.”   
Raleigh wanted to avoid this for a while, wanted to talk to Chuck about it… he had something to say about it as well.

“Sure.” Opie’s optimism deflated in a matter of seconds. Retreating he said his goodbye and went into the garden with his kids.

“It has nothing to do with you.” Jax whispered softly before they walked out of the door. “It’s the loss of Donna… he’s taking it very hard.”

Raleigh nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck confronts Raleigh about what he's heard from Tara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, for staying away for so long. I'm going to try and update more, I promise!

When they returned to the house Chuck had already arrived. The guys had closed up the shop early for the day, leaving him without a job but with pay, so he wasn’t about to complain. Tara had gone to the hospital for work, so it left him alone in the house.  
Gemma was taking care of Abel at her own house.

“I have to go back, take care of some business. You guys gonna be alright here?” Jax asked as he stayed on his bike. 

“What kind of business?” Raleigh dared to ask, but all he got was a wry smile.

“Club business, bro, nothing for you to worry about.” Raleigh could almost hear the ‘yet’ at the end of the sentence, but he nodded and turned around, hearing the bike speed off again behind him.   
He startled a bit at seeing Chuck already home, but he didn’t comment and walked into the kitchen, searching for a glass and something to drink.  
Chuck came in after him, leaning against the doorframe.

“How did it go, you meeting Opie?” Chuck asked and Raleigh looked up from the fridge, one hand on the door. 

“Good, I guess… he believed me.” Raleigh answered shortly before diving in again and finding a large bottle of coke, which he took with him to the table, pouring himself a glass and gesturing towards Chuck.

“No thanks… I can’t even remember ever drinking it.” Chuck shrugged as he saw Raleigh’s astounded face. He went back into the living room, not sure how he should approach the subject. This remained all so very new to the both of them and Tara’s talk had shaken him up a bit that morning.  
He didn’t want to loose Raleigh, but he didn’t want to take away all of his options either.

“What’s going on, Chuck?” Raleigh sat down opposite of Chuck, on the coffee table, placing his glass at a bit of a distance so that he wouldn’t knock it over. He gently brushed over Chuck’s forehead where he had forgotten a bit of grease, wiping it off.

“We agreed on honesty, yeah? You’re all nervous, that’s not a good sign coming from you.” Raleigh leaned forward, his hands on Chuck’s knees, not leaving any room for Chuck to manoeuvre away. 

“Tara came up to me this morning, she wanted to warn me.” Chuck began, but he didn’t want to get on Tara’s bad side either. This was seriously confusing. “She said that Jax wants you in the club, to make his own position stronger against Clay. And I think that she’s right.” 

Raleigh breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds, the words sinking in. He knew very well what Jax was trying to do, introducing him again to his old friend Opie, and he was probably setting up some kind of get together with Gemma too. Once Gemma was convinced that her youngest son was back in the picture, he would have no choice but to become a part of the club.

“I realise that. But Jax isn’t entirely convinced yet that I’m his brother… he has a lot of questions, Chuck, questions that I can’t answer. I only know a part of the truth and that isn’t much… my parents… they died before they could tell me a lot, they thought I was too young. They told Yancy a little, but not everything and that is what he could tell me once we got into the Academy. So you don’t have to worry, I’m not going to be a member any time soon.” Raleigh argumented, but Chuck shook his head.

“He is convinced enough to let you get in, I’m sure of it. You’re a Teller, the boys will support you no matter what. He’s not going to stay VP for very much longer and then he’ll put the patch on you, Raleigh. Do you really want that, become so involved with the club?” Chuck didn’t want to press, but he had no choice. If Raleigh became like Jax, Chuck would have a very difficult time in defending him to his father, to all of the PPCD. Raleigh wouldn’t be welcome anymore.

“I don’t know!” Raleigh almost shouted as he pushed himself off, walking towards the end of the living room, running his hands through his hair.

“A few days ago I didn’t even know I had a family and now this… this clusterfuck is staring me right in the face. I want to belong, Chuck, but… does that mean I have to loose you? Is that what you’re saying? You told me that we would do this together.” Raleigh’s tone was accusing, although he understood that he had no right. 

“I’m saying that I’m not one of them.” Chuck answered in a clipped tone. “I’m a Jaeger pilot. I’m a damn good mechanic, but that isn’t how I’m going to spend the rest of my life. I want to go back to being a pilot, Raleigh, and you know that.”

“Yeah.” Raleigh sighed. “So you want to go back, is that it? You shouldn’t have told me about Jax, Chuck, then this wouldn’t have happened. I could have been happy not knowing… with you.” 

Chuck couldn’t stand to see the pain in Raleigh’s eyes and he knew that he was being a coward right now. He could hear Gemma’s words ringing in his ear when she talked about her son and her husband. Love the man, love the club.   
Deep in his heart Chuck knew that he would do it if Raleigh would leave him no other choice, but Raleigh wouldn’t be so cruel. He would let Chuck go.

“Eventually, yeah…” Chuck stood himself, walking up to Raleigh and standing right in front of him, even though Raleigh didn’t want to touch him at that moment. Chuck gently grasped Raleigh by the back of his neck and tugged at his hair so he would look up at him.

“I’m not gone yet, okay… I’m right here.” He tugged Raleigh forward and kissed him, but Raleigh was passive. 

“Raleigh, please.” Chuck whispered against his lips and this time the other responded, slowly but surely opening his lips and granting Chuck access. He pulled back however when Chuck wanted to get him closer.

“Could you give me some time? I don’t… this is all so new and… Maybe I’ll just go back with you when you decide to leave here again, that this really isn’t my world. I wasn’t raised as a Teller, I’m a Becket. Yancy would have a fit if he saw me in a club like this… but I have to know for sure. Can you hold on… for me?” Raleigh asked Chuck and the Australian nodded. He had gone through worse while waiting on Raleigh, he had gone through worse when Raleigh hadn’t even been there, was dead to the world.  
At least now, he had Raleigh with him.

“If dad calls that a Jaeger is ready for me, I’m going in for testing. But that can still take months or even years… I’m all yours until then. We’ll make it work.” Chuck now smiled and he was desperate to have this be true.

“Thank you… I hope I’m sure before then, because I really don’t want to loose you. Not again.” Raleigh sighed as he finally let go, catching Chuck’s lips and wrapping his arms around the other’s frame, not intending on letting Chuck go any time soon.

“Me neither.” Chuck answered in between kisses. “Bed.” He managed to say before he pushed Raleigh back across the living room, to the door of their guest bedroom. Raleigh fumbled a little with the doorhandle before he pushed it opened and landed himself in the middle of the bed, Chuck on top of him.

“Going to lock it, before Jax throws a fit.” Chuck smiled and winked at Raleigh, but the smile wasn’t returned. Chuck didn’t notice this as he turned around to close the door, but it was another issue Raleigh would have to deal with.  
As close as the club was, he couldn’t be sure if they would tolerate him once they knew he was gay.   
Maybe that would push him back towards the PPCD and the Jaegers.

He managed to smile at Chuck when he returned and opened his arms, letting Chuck slot in between his legs as they kissed. He wanted to give Chuck some certainty, to show just how much he loved him and that he would not abandon him, even if Raleigh would be a part of the club and Chuck not.

As their kiss grew more heated, Raleigh moaned how much he wanted Chuck. He hoped that this would be enough for now, for Chuck, Raleigh’s want and need. His love.  
Chuck was gentle until Raleigh spurred him on. 

It took Chuck what seemed like ages to catch his breath as he came down from his high. He had flopped down on Raleigh’s body, not wanting to move. Raleigh’s hand was slowly going through his hair, separating locks through his fingers.   
Chuck hummed his consent.

“You okay?” Raleigh asked softly and Chuck turned his head enough to press a kiss to Raleigh’s chest.

“I will be… I’m sorry for making you doubt, Rals.” Chuck whispered in reply as he lifted his head slightly. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s my dad’s… he should have never taken me away.” Raleigh sighed as he closed his eyes.


End file.
